Home For The Holidays
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Esme decides to go back home to Maine for the holidays...what happens when she runs into an old friend that she would have happily spent the rest of her life never seeing again? YEAH, I KNOW I TOTALLY SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, so yup here I am with another Christmas/Holiday story. The holidays are fun! Yeah for some reason I picked James to play the role and once again, it won't be a long story, but there will be several chapters. Oh and the other guys will be mentioned in here, but it's not a BTR story, like the guys never made a music group. Umm, I hope you all enjoy this!**

"So what's new?", I ask my old best friend Callie as we make our way around the ice rink.

"Well", she says and then breaks out into a huge smile as she thrusts her left hand out to me and wiggles her ring finger, where I notice a diamond engagment ring.

I gasp. "Kendall finally proposed?!"

"Yes!", she shrieks. "And it was so romantic and perfect and gosh!", her eyes are shiny and wide, and to be completely honest, I'm ecstatic for my friend. She and Kendall have been together for two years now and I've never seen such a loving, cute couple. Her hands are waving all over the place while her mouth is running a mile a minute as she blurts out every single detail about the proposal. I listen as she drones on, pushing one foot in front of the other, zipping my jacket up and re-adjusting my scarf against the chill of the ice.

Finally after several rounds, Callie's story has come to an end and she asks the inevitable. "So how about you Esme?", she questions. "Any men in your life?"

"Nope", I form my lips into a tight line. It's pretty sad and pathetic when I think about it; I'm twenty two and I've only had one serious boyfriend in my life. I dated Ricky the last four months of my senior year of high school and was totally smitten, head over heels in love. When we graduated and he left Maine to go to college in Miami, I followed. We lasted a good two months in Florida before breaking up and I was beyond devastated, but at least I had school and my part-time waitressing job to keep me occupied. I dated around here and there, but nothing ever lasted; it seems I just don't have the best luck when it comes to men.

When I graduated college, I took the first accounting job offered to me at some hot shot company and that was that. I mean, I would be a total liar if I said I wasn't in love with the weather of sunny, warm Miami and that's a major factor that kept me from returning up north. I've been extremely busy the last year and a half, and hadn't made it home since I was twenty so being that the holidays are around the corner and I'm burnt out and in desperate need of a break, I took all three weeks of my vacation and spent four days leisurely driving up the coast.

I arrived at my parent's house three days ago and have had plenty of relaxation time, and decided to catch up with some old friends today after spending the whole day bored bumming around the couch watching t.v. all day. When I called Callie this morning she was all too willing to get together, so we made plans to go ice-skating, which I haven't done since high school, then get some lunch at the Italian restaurant next door.

"Seriously?", my raven haired friend scoffs. "Girl, you are going to die an old maid."

My response is a simple, "Meh." If I don't put my heart out there to get broken, I won't get hurt. Besides, I only have myself to worry about and I don't need a man hunkering me down trying to tell me how to act or spend my money. I'm free to do as I want.

Callie just shakes her head and gives a light giggle. "How about some hot chocolate?"

My ears perk up and you would have thought she told me I just won a million dollars with the way I feel. What can I say, I'm premenstrual and could live on chocolate alone for a week. "You're on", I tell her and head for the exit like a dog on crack without bothering to look where I'm going and I fail to notice that my scarf has slipped off my neck and to the floor of ice until one of my skates collide with it. I don't have enough time to stop as the thick yarn has stopped my blade, causing me to belly flop onto the hard surface and slide across the ice as if I was on a slip and slide. At last, my body comes to stop when my eyes are an inch away from a pair of skates.

"Are you okay?", a deep voice asks as the owner helps to lift me up and get me back on my feet.

"Umm yeah", I blurt out as I stare into a mesmerizing pair of hazel eyes. "Thanks", I wrap the scarf back around my neck.

"Esme Smythe?", the handsome man asks and I have to say I'm shocked that he knows my name. Before I get the chance to ask who he is, he goes on. "James Diamond", he points at himself. "I don't know if you remember me, but we went to elementary and middle school together."

_James Diamond_, I roll the word around on my tongue inside my head and resist the urge to vomit all over him as old memories come flooding back. James, Becky Hurley, and myself were best friends who lived on the same street growing up. We would play together all the time and were pretty much inseparable until the sixth grade. As a young girl starting to blossom, my hormones started to rage whenever James was around. To me he was the most handsome guy I'd ever laid eyes on, and it was on him that I developed my first crush. Things began to change a little bit, like James wouldn't have sleepovers with us anymore and Becky and I would talk about boys a lot, almost spending the night at eachother's houses on the weekends. I remember it was close to Valentine's Day and we were naive and young, talking about what we think some of the boys from our grade would do for their girlfriends, and I finally confessed to Becky that I had the hots for James. At first she couldn't believe it, but then she devised a plan and said she would talk to him for me when we back to school on Monday.

Well things didn't go as smoothly as I hoped they would and I remember crying my eyes out when Becky told me that James said he would never date a girl with a chest as flat as a two by four or someone as ugly as me. That kinda hit hard because all the girls in my grade were developing except for me, Becky was already a B-cup at that time. It hurt and of course in my mind the world was ending, and I didn't see how things could possibly get any worse until I went to school the next day and there was a rumor circulating around that I stuff my bra. People at that age can be pretty cruel and find any reason to pick on someone, but if they actually were to look, I was only wearing a training bra. I was as flat as a board, my older brother even took to calling me a grape smuggler. Becky told me after school that day while we were eating our chocolate chip cookies that she found out James was the one that started the rumor about me. Needless to say I lost a best friend and spent the next few weeks getting pointed and laughed at, being the butt of all the jokes at school until the rumors died down. It was beyond humiliating and to this very day hearing either the word _James _or _Diamond_ makes me cringe. I had somehow managed to avoid James at all costs until his family moved away two months later. And that was the last time I had seen him, until now.

Sudden heat flares up in my cheeks as if I was back in the moment, and humiliation courses through my veins. Great, it wasn't bad enough that he embarrassed me and crushed my poor pre-teenager heart, but now he's standing in front of me looking like a model straight out of GQ magazine, after helping me get up from my face plant across the ice. I narrow my eyes at a very grown up James who is looking at me curiously and stalk away without saying one more word, trying to keep as much dignity and pride I can muster.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Woot woot, chapter 2 not even 24 hrs later, who's awesome? Me hehe okay and so are you wonderful lovely reviewers, you rock my socks ;) No really though you guys provide great motivation and I'll never be able to thank you enough. SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- I'm so glad you like this...and I must confess the grape smuggler comment is something I used to call my twin sister when we were growing up and it seemed perfect to add to the story lol. :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Hehe, well I hope this turns out really good...I shall do my best :) ****rwjj28****- Well I really do hope that you enjoy this. And I do believe this is the first review you've left for me so let me thank you personally...thanks! :) ****FangedCutie****- Hey mama hehe...yeah that was a silly first chapter though, but maybe all it not as it seems? :) ****paumichyy****- Well here's your next hehe...and once again you are a newbie reviewer, so let me say thank you...thanks! I hope you enjoy this :) ****annabellex2-**** Yeah poor Esme but at least it's in the past hehe...and hey just maybe her and James will work everything out. Hope this came soon enough for you ;)**

As I look myself over in the mirror, turning this way and that, I'm pleased with what I see. Even though the scale at my mom's house says I've gained five pounds, I can't find any unwanted fat on my body and to be honest I really don't even care. I have to admit I look pretty good, this vacation seems to be agreeing with me. I don't know if it's the change in climate or maybe the fact that I'm not confined to a schedule, and I'm able to relax and enjoy myself for the first time in a while. I let Callie con me into going to a dance at the fire house, that she heard about from one of our other friends Leanne, who is married to one of the members of the fire department Logan. Hey I figure I'm young and on vacation and deserve to have some fun. I mean it can't be all that bad mingling and knocking back a few drinks with hunky firefighters for a few hours right? And if I just happen to have a one night stand, then it happens...

"You ready girl?", Callie enters her bedroom where I just finished getting ready.

I give the red strapless dress one more tug up to keep it in place and answer, "Yup".

Callie whistles at me like a man would, which makes me laugh and I take a moment to check out her outfit, which is a tight fitting little black dress, and I assume I'm dressed properly. "Eat your heart out men, we're on our way!", she yells as we walk outside.

I giggle and high five my crazy friend but I have to agree with her, we are looking smoking hot tonight.

We pay the twenty five dollars at the door and then go in, where we hang out at a table nursing our margarita's waiting for Leanne to show. When she does come in, I let out a big squeal and go to greet her. No one told me that she's pregnant but she looks just as amazing as the last time I saw her, except for with a baby bump, and she's positively glowing. I pull her in for a tight hug, trying not to squish the baby in her belly and escort her back to our table. We all had went to high school together, and Leanne and Logan were high school sweethearts. He says hi to me, then gives his wife a kiss before running off to chat with some of the guys at the other side of the room.

Us ladies catch up, talking about everything while music blares and Callie and I finish our first drink then order another while our preggo friend drinks sprite. My eyes keep wandering off every few minutes, scoping out the eye candy in the room. There are a few cute guys but nothing really catches my eye until I see a tall figure enter the room. Of course my stomach tightens up in knots when I realize it's James Diamond. "Really?!", I exclaim.

Both women turn to look at me. "What?", Callie asks.

I point my finger in the direction of James and say his name like it's filled with venomous poison. "James Diamond."

"Yeah, I saw him help you up at the ice rink the other day", Callie says nonchalantly. I fight back the blush that's trying to creep up. My friend then follows it up with, "He's a total babe."

Leanne laughs and puts in her own two cents. "He's a really nice guy, hard worker."

"What?! James Diamond and nice in the same sentence?", I practically shout and look at her as if she suddenly grew two heads. There's no way in hell we're talking about the same man. Because the person standing about twenty feet away is the equivalent of Satan to me, and if I look really hard, I can see his horns trying to come out.

"Yeah, Logan and I have had him over for dinner a few times."

I give her a 'say what' look, and then all the same anger that's been burning inside of me since sixth grade once again rises to the surface as I relay the story to my friends.

"No way", Callie exclaims.

Meanwhile, Leanne looks at me confused. "He really did that? I find it hard to believe."

"Believe it, girl", I say and finish the rest of my second drink in a long gulp. "Anway", my eyes roam back over to the devil and I watch as he flips his shaggy bangs out of his face aw he talks to someone. Too bad he's really cute cause I could totally get down with that, but his ugly personality stands in the way. "I came here to have fun, not rehash embarrassing moments. Let's dance bitches."

Out on the dance floor we get our groove on for a while, and then like a snake stalking it's next victim, James just happens to find me when Callie and Leanne head to the ladies room. "Hey", he says with a smile so gorgeous that I just want to punch him for having such a perfect face.

I flip my hair off my shoulders and inconspicuously pull the top of my dress down a bit, to reveal a little more of my cleavage to show James that I have sprouted boobs, and toss a fake smile in his direction. Yeah back then I may have been a late bloomer, but now I'm proud of my perky c-cups. "What are you doing here?", he asks and takes a sip of the beer in his hand.

What I really want to say is 'Hunting elephants', but I decide that since we're in a public setting I could be nice. I'll chalk it up to being my one good deed of the day. "I came here with some friends", I tell him lamely.

He chuckles and the sound of his deep voice almost sends a shiver down my spine until I remember what kind of monster he is. With great satisfaction, I watch his eyes travel up and down my body and his lips curve up. "You look really good."

"I know right?", I tuck my hair behind my ear. "But too bad I'm not your type", I turn away to blow him off but only get three steps away when he stops me.

I spin back around to see what he wants. "Esme wait."

"What?", I shoot my eyebrows up.

"I...I'm not...ugh nevermind", he shakes his head and waves his hand around. I blow him a kiss and wink, then walk away to find my friends. I make sure I'm not left alone for the rest of the night to avoid anymore run-ins with James Diamond.

...

It's the next morning when I wake up, and I join my mom and dad for a home-cooked breakfast since it's Saturday. We chat about our Christmas plans and all that good stuff, then I decide to do some pampering to myself; give myself a facial and add some high-lights to my hair, thankfully I bought the dye at the drugstore yesterday.

I run up the stairs and put the dye in my hair and add a shower cap, then slather a face mask all over making sure to avoid my eyes when I suddenly remember something. Christmas is exactly one week away and our town always has a Christmas Parade when it gets dark a week before the holiday. It was always something I enjoyed, watching it with my mom, dad, and brother; sipping on hot chocolate while jack frost nipped at our noses. Those memories always warm my heart, but it sucks because my two years older than me brother joined the Army when he graduated high school and he's barely been home since.

I go downstairs and find my mom in the kitchen loading up the dishwasher. "Hey mom, do you know if they're having the parade tonight?"

She thinks for a moment and then answers, "I don't know, sweetie", as she slides silverware into the basket.

"No problem, I'll go ask dad."

"He's outside putting up Christmas decorations, but..."

"Okay mom", I reply out and run off to go find him.

I fling open the front door and see all kinds of junk sitting on the walkway and all out, "Daddy!"

"What honey?", my dad's voice fills my ears.

I hear movement on the rooftop and put my hand over my eyes to shield my eyes from the sun, and look up to get a big surprise. Instead of finding my father up on the roof, James is standing up on the top of the house. "Well good morning Esme", he greets me with a devilish grin.

I gasp and shriek, "Eep!", because I had no idea he was here, and here I am standing in my Hello Kitty footie pajamas and slippers, my hair pulled up in a shower cap, with green gunk covering the surface of my face. "Nevermind daddy", I blurt out then scurry back into the house, not willing to give Mr. Diamond another chance to make fun of me for something.

"Mom why didn't you tell me daddy wasn't alone out there?", I ask as I make my way back into the kitchen. My face is scorching hot from humiliation.

Mom is smiling but quickly changes to a serious look. "Esme, I tried to tell you but you didn't let me finish. You went running off before I was done."

I think upon it for a fraction of a second and come to the conclusion that my mother is right. "True", I begin. "And forgive me for my language mom, but what the hell is James Diamond doing here?"

"He's helping your father", mom turns the water on and starts washing pans from breakfast.

Like a ten year old spoiled little girl I place my hands on my hips. "Why?"

"Well honey, you know your father is getting older and needs help sometimes. About two years ago I was cooking something in the middle of the day and needed to run to the store down the street. Daddy was at work at the time, and I figured it would be okay to leave it on, I didn't plan on being gone for very long. Needless to say when I got back, there was a fire and smoke, and the fire department was here putting it out. Leaving the stove on while I was gone wasn't the brightest thing I've ever done, obviously". She shakes her head and continues. "James was one the guys here to help put the fire out. He and your dad hit it off and he comes and help your father do stuff from time to time. He's a very kind gentleman. Say, I remember when the two of you were best of friends with that girl."

"Wow, mom you never told me. But James isn't the innocent sweet guy you think he is."

My mom immediately turns around with a confused look on her face. "Whatever do you mean, Esme?"

Not wanting to go into details, I brush it off. "Nevermind mom. Forget I said anything, but I don't like him."

"Well honey if it's something that happened a long time ago, don't you think it's time to let go of the grudge now?" I never did tell my mom what happened, but moms just have that super power, they seem to know EVERYTHING. "People do change over time, you know."

The alarm goes off from upstairs letting me know it's time to wash my face and hair and I smile at mom before heading back up the stairs, thinking along the way. Yes people can change and the incident happened eleven years ago, but I'm not ready to get over it yet. My whole life thus far was affected by those words James Diamond uttered and no matter how much time has passed, it still hurts.

But seriously what the hell is going on around here? James is an acquaintance to my family now? I feel like I'm in the twilight zone as I turn the shower on and remove the plastic from my head. In the past five days I've seen James three times, and that's three times too many. Maybe I shouldn't have come back home for the holidays.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Alrighty two chapters in one day, I am on fi-yah! Hehe I am the biggest dork plus I am just so excited to be writing this story, so yeah. As always, like in all my chapter stories, I want to thank all of you lovely reviewers, you are the best! So thank you. SHOUT OUTS ****rwjj28****- Hey no worries about if it is the first time you reviewed, but it's definitely nice to hear that you've been following my stuff and that you like this so far :) ****SuperSillyStories****- yes, it may have been mean but I used to call her a grape smuggler all the time! Let me tell you, being a twin isn't all it's cracked up to be, the two of us are as different as night and day, and even now as adults we wouldn't be able to get along for more than twenty minutes to save our lives hehe...yeah Go Esme! Hehe yeah James could do anything with my father any day and I would NOT be opposed to it! :) ****annabellex2****- Yay, thanks! And perhaps there will be an explanation soon, next chapter, I promise ;) ****paumichyy****- Oh yeah proud of her womanly parts hehe! I am quite inclined to agree with you that maybe she will see him a few more times...i'm so happy that you're liking this :) ****Logan'sHoneyPie-**** Wow, so I just have to say that I was never bullied in high school, or had people that made my life sucks, that is just awful, and I'm sorry to hear that! I'm glad you like it so far, and yes I'm being quite the goofball with this story, I don't know why lol. But yeah just stay tuned! :)**

I see quite a few familiar faces as I watch the parade with Callie. We're sipping on twenty four ounce cups of hot chocolate, bundled up in sweatshirts, hats, scarves, gloves, and big coats but I wouldn't miss this for the world. Mom and dad stayed home because daddy wasn't feeling too well, I can understand though because he was out in the cold all day putting decorations up outside. I take some pictures to show my parents what they missed and by the time it's over, I feel like an icicle. "Wanna come hang at my place for a while?", Callie asks.

"Yeah sure", I answer. I mean it's not like I have any other plans tonight or anything. We get to her house and she opens a bottle of wine and pours some into two glasses. We chat and watch t.v., laughing like hyenas at the World's Dumbest Criminals.

"Where's Kendall?", I ask.

"He's out having a guy's night with his buds."

"Cool. So have you guys talked at all about your wedding or anything?"

"Well, not really but we have decided to move into his house since it's bigger once we're married. And I did tell him that I want a summer wedding for sure, so we can get married on the beach", my friend leans her head on my shoulder and smiles big as she looks again at the ring on her lift finger.

I lay my head down on her head. "Have you thought about the honeymoon?"

"Three choices: Italy, The Caribbeans, or Hawaii".

"Wow", I exclaim. "What's your number one choice."

"Hmm", Callie taps her finger on her chin while she thinks. "All of them! I don't know, I can't decide".

This makes me laugh. "Yeah, I can imagine how hard it would be. Regardless it's gonna be awesome girl and you totally deserve it. Oh and by the way, I have first dibs on being the Godmother of any babies you have!"

"Psssh, you know it girl", my friend sits up and reaches for her glass of wine on the coffee table and I do the same and take a drink. "But I think I want to wait a couple of years before we have kids. You know, enjoy being young while I can."

I hold my hand up for a high five and she complies. "Nice. So what month were you thinking?"

"Well I'm not sure if it'll be quite warm enough in April, and it will probably be too hot in June, so I was thinking May."

"Ahh, smart girl", I respond and scan the room until I find the calendar hanging above the computer. I hop off the couch and remove the pin, and crack up as soon as I see the picture of a firefighter dressed in uniform, well just the yellow pants and tight black t-shirt. "Oh my gosh, is this Logan?"

I rush back to Callie and plop down beside her, putting the calendar down in front of both of us. She chuckles. "Yup, that is Logan."

"Haha wow. But don't you think it's kinda weird having a picture like that of your friend's husband in your house? Does Kendall get offended?"

Callie's eyes meet mine. "Nope. I bought this last year, it was a part of a fundraising event going on. The proceeds went to the fire department. "And besides, she flips through a few times then comes to a stop and jabs her index finger on the word _FEBRUARY, _there's only one picture of each of the guys. Lookie here."

I look down and am on the verge of peeing my pants as my eyes roam over the picture. James Diamond is standing there in only a pair of red boxer briefs, holding a heart shaped box of candy. I would totally burst out laughing if my ovaries didn't just explode. He's got wide shoulders, a nice tan, a broad chest, and extremely scrumptious super defined abs. Is it possible for your knees to get weak just by looking at a picture?

...

I wake up to my phone ringing and I snatch it off the bedside table without even opening my eyes. "Hello", my voice is sleep raspy.

"Esme, are you okay?", my mom sounds concerned on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, I'm just sleeping. Why?" I cringe when I feel a sharp pain in my head.

"Because you didn't come home last night. I'm standing inside your bedroom and you're not here. Are you sure everything's alright?"

My eyes immediately fly open and I sit up, looking around an unfamiliar room, that pretty obviously belongs to a man by the decor. Oh my gosh I remember having some wine at Callie's but I didn't remember it being that much. And I do recall leaving, but I was alone._ Did I totally overdo it and go home with some stranger, meet up somewhere? Oh no!_ Remembering the phone in my hand I place it back up to my ear. "Umm yeah I'm okay. Look, I'll be home soon mom." I push the end button on my phone before she can ask anymore questions and drop it on top of the blanket, then pull it back to inspect myself, all of my clothes appear to be on. A quick glimpse from the side of the bed reveals my shoes sitting on the floor and my coat draped over the back of a chair.

I nervously get off the bed and straighten my clothes, then tip toe to the bedroom door and jar it open just the slightest bit. The smell of pancakes and sausage waft in and I see the backside of a male as he apparently cooks said food. I don't know who he is but hopefully he's good looking and was worth it. And I peek back at my shoes, wondering if it would be possible to sneak out without this guy even seeing me. However, lady luck doesn't appear to be on my side because another sharp pain to my head makes me jump and I bang my elbow on the door, shoving it all the way open. "Oww, damn it!", I yell as I rub at my joint. I'm too busy inspecting my poor boo boo to notice the male figure walk up to me, and a wave of nausea and dizziness washes over me when he gets close enough for me to clearly make out the features of his face: standing less than a foot away from me is none other than the James Diamond.

"Good morning sunshine. How ya feeling today?", he asks with a genuine smile.

Horror seeps into my bones. "We didn't...No it's not possible", I utter as I back up and sit back down on the bed when the back of my knees hit it. _There's no way I slept with James Diamond, no matter how perfect he looked in that calendar picture! _ _Somebody please tell me I'm in a nightmare and will wake up soon. Or please don't let this be some Freaky Friday kinda shit where_ _I changed roles with someone. _

A confused look crosses James face as he takes a few steps closer to me. "Do what?"

I massage my temples, afraid to look at him, then I force myself to take a deep breath. "Why am I here?", I manage to choke out.

"You don't remember?", he asks.

"No, I don't", I answer and wince as yet another pain shoots through my head. "I'm freaking out, James. Just please fucking tell me why I'm here at your place."

"Well, you got into an accident."

I look up at him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, it was pretty late and I was up watching t.v. but I heard it."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, it was dark last night but from what I can tell you hit a patch of ice on the road. Maybe you didn't see it through the snow, but it looks like your car may have flipped over before landing in the ditch right outside my house."

"What?! For real?!" I have no recollection of these events, this is just odd.

"Yes", James sits down next to me. "I ran outside and you were unconscious. I took you out of your car, carried you in here, then cleaned you up and put you to bed."

My brain is totally fried and my thoughts aren't all that coherent. "Why?", I question him stupidly.

He thinks it over for a moment. "Well, I could have helped you, which I did, since I know CPR and have some medical training." James looks down at his hands. "Or I could have left you out there, with like a two percent chance of someone finding you considering the nearest house to mine is five miles away."

"Whoa", I try to let it all soak in, for some reason I'm pretty shaken up. "Umm, well thank you James. H-how is my car?"

"Well it's gonna take some work, but you'll be able to drive it again after it's fixed up."

"Oh okay. I was supposed to go shopping with my mom today. Do you think there's any chance you could drive me home?"

James's lips turn up to one side and I don't understand the expression on his face. "I would if I could."

Confusion fuzzes my brain. "What's that supposed to mean?" I mean I don't think James would kill me and leave my body to rot out in his yard, but this has all been so eerie.

"Go take a look out the window", he points to the opposite wall.

I do as I'm instructed and push the white curtain to the side and peer through the slots of the blinds, and my breath gets caught in my throat. There's got to be at least a foot of snow on the ground, everything is painted white, and the flakes are still coming down rapidly.

"Don't you have a truck or something? I mean, like, surely you could get me back to my parent's place right?"

James stands up and crosses his arms over his chest. "All the roads are closed, there's a state of emergency, and this is a blizzard. It's going to snow at least straight through tomorrow."

"No", I gasp. "This is a joke right?"

I see a flicker of amusement flash in those hazel eyes of his. "I'm afraid not sweetheart. Looks like you're stuck with me for the next couple of days."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay, first and foremost this chapter didn't come out quite the way I wanted it to, but I hope you all enjoy it. Second, thank you all of you wonderful reviewers, you guys are making me SO happy. You're the best, never forget that! SHOUT OUTS ****DeniseDEMD****- yup, Esme is stuck with James! Hehe OMG yeah just imagine if your car went in the ditch and James found you...whoa! lol :) ****SuperSillyStories****- bahaha about your bro and maybe getting man boobs! I love the way you put that, a perfect hell! Let's just see if they can survive being holed up together ;) ****paumichyy****- Yay I'm glad you love it, and that you're happy this happened. I think it will make things more interesting :) ****rwjj28****- i'm glad you thought it was funny :) ****You. Can. Call. Me. Risha****- well I hope you like this :) ****BigTimeStarKid1****- no worries about not reviewing earlier chapter, stuff happens! I'm glad that you like this, but it totally sucks that you were bulled. I'm good, and don't worry about not getting on twitter, I haven't been feeling all that fabulous lately and I know you're busy with school and stuff, just hmu when you can. I hope that everything's okay, I miss you! :) ****KtotheH****- Hmm, I like your way of thinking, and yes her luck sucks butt right now...hope this is all you thought it would be :) ****jamsadder****- hehe i plan on it, and thx! :) ****annabellex2****- I totally wouldn't mind being stuck at his place for a few days myself, hope you didn't have to wait too long for this :) ****heartofgoldd****- hehe thanks for all of your reviews, your question will be answered in this chapter :) ****shocked (2lazy2login)**** I totally love it! Yay that you think this is awesome, thanks! :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- hehe well it was just a small twist, but yeah...yuppers they are stuck together for a couple of days, hope they make it out alive! Romance eh? You'll have to wait and see what happens :) **

****SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT** Okay so in several reviews you guys have talked about bullying, and it honestly breaks my heart to hear that you have gone through this. I just want to say that I've never been bullied (thank God) and I'm so sorry to those of you who have, it's not fair and it's not right. But please don't let what people say about you get you down. What they say about you does NOT define who you are, and no matter what you are lovely. All people who bully others have a reason, mostly to make themselves look good or because their own life sucks. So take comfort in that, that they're probably hurting as much as you are. And no, you don't have to forgive them or be nice to them, but just know that you ARE better than they are because you don't resort to putting people down and that kind of thing. And don't let them get you down. When you go home from school or wherever thinking about them, they are winning. When you cry, they win. Sure it's okay to cry it out, to get it out of your system, but don't dwell on it and let these people get the best of you. Eventually it will end, and please just know that. Also, if anyone EVER needs to talk, hit me up because I am here for you all. I love you even if you don't love yourself or think that no one else does, and you are all beautiful inside and out...don't let anyone make you feel like you're not! So wake up every morning with a big smile on your face because you are wonderful, Tiff says so! **

"Lovely", I mutter under my breath and James's eyebrows raise in question, but he doesn't ask anything.

"Well I cooked extra breakfast for whenever you get hungry."

"Thanks", I utter and watch as he walks out of the room. Oh my gosh is this really happening? I fling myself back down onto the bed and let my thoughts roam wild. There's no way I can be stuck in James Diamond's house with him for a couple of days. It's just not possible. After thinking it through for a few minutes, I decide I'm gonna go and check things out for myself. I mean, there is a difference between looking out the window and actually going outside, maybe it's not as bad as it seems.

I pull my boots and coat on and go to the living room. James gives me a funny look when he sees me grab my keys off the counter and head to the front door, but I ignore him. I'm a woman on a mission. I open the door and step out into the coldness, and my feet sink into the snow all the way up to my knees. Fuck! It takes me about a good ten minutes to trample through the messy wetness to my car and I circle it like a vulture, surveying the damage. It's pretty banged up with several dents and the front bumper is all smooshed up and half hanging off, but something in my twisted mind says maybe it'll take pity on me and start up, and at least let me get to my parent's house before completely dying on me. I pull the door handle with all my might, but the door won't budge, it's frozen shut. I let out a scream, and feel tears welling up in my eyes. I look up to the sky and send a prayer up to God. "Please, don't do this to me!" I try a few more times until I'm tired out and accept defeat as I kick the door and drop to my butt, which isn't the best idea because now I'm covered in snow up to my shoulders. The hot tears make their way out of the corner of my eyes before I can stop them and I just give into them. So much for trying to plan an escape. Who was I kidding, the roads are completely engrossed in snow anyway. The sad thing is that I'm more upset, frustrated, and aggravated that I have to be stuck here with James than the fact that my car is beat up.

I don't know how much time has passed as I sit there crying, my nose is all runny and I don't even care, I just wipe it with the sleeve of my coat. Yeah, I know, it's disgusting but whatever. Just when I think it can't get any worse, I hear James calling my name. Great, now my enemy gets to see me crying, is there anything worse than that? "Esme", he calls out and I see him coming towards me.

I just stare at him blankly, while snowflakes fall all around me, my hair is all wet now and I'm shivering.

"Are you okay?", he obviously sees that I've been crying.

I just shake my head no, not bothering to give an answer.

"Well come on, it's cold out here and you need to get inside."

I continue staring at him, keeping all emotions out of my face.

Before I know what's happening, James bends down and scoops me up.

"Let me go", I shout and hit at him with my frozen fists.

"No. Now you don't have anywhere else to go and you're gonna sick damn it. You're gonna go back inside, take a hot shower, and calm down.

As if a demon that gets holy water thrown on him, I feel like my skin is burning as I lean into James, not giving a damn anymore. I'm too tired to argue, I mean a hot shower does seem pretty close to heaven right now.

When we get inside he carries me to the quaint little bathroom and sets me back down on my feet. "Everything you need should be in here. I don't know what you're gonna wear when you're done, but just rummage through my dresser and closet until you find something suitable. I know this isn't your ideal way to spend the day, but me casa es su casa", he tries to lighten the mood. "Feel free to use whatever you want or need."

Then he actually has the audacity to look at me in disgust or pity or something. I think I'm in shock and can't get my mouth to move, so I nod. Why does he have to be so nice when all I want to do is hate him?

...

I feel like a new person when I emerge from the bathroom a while later dressed in a pair of gray sweats and blue t-shirt. I was lucky enough to find a brand new toothbrush still in it's packaging under the sink, and it's amazing what a good teeth brushing and a shower can do for the spirits. I look around but James is nowhere to be found. I shrug it off and fix a plate of french toast and sausage, and pour myself a glass of orange juice. I spread yesterday's newspaper out on the table in front of me and read it while I eat. It's not until I'm finsished eating that I see James leaning against the wall, smiling at me.

"Problem?", I ask snarkily.

"Nothing bad. You just look pretty cute in my clothes. I mean you looked awesome in your pink jammies, but the blue in the shirt really makes your eyes pop."

I just roll my eyes. "Well that's surely a change. Guess I went from being the ugly duckling to a beautiful swan huh?" A puzzled look crosses his face but I don't wait for him to react, I just go into his bedroom and slam the door closed behind me, taking the newspaper with me. Ugh, does he really have to try to be all nice and cutesy when I'm in such a bad mood?

I drape myself across the king sized bed and let myself get lost in yesterday's news. "Oh my gosh!", I shriek and flop over on the bed, kicking my feet in excitement at what I had just read in the paper. I'm still in the middle of my spazz session when the bedroom door busts open and James is standing there with wide eyes, looking like he's ready to kill someone.

"What is it? What's wrong?", he nearly yells.

"Nothing", I reply and roll back over onto my stomach.

James looks at me with a weird look. "Well, why were you screaming then?"

"Just something I read", I redirect my eyes back to the picture and the headline.

"Oh, okay", he says but still stands there. I try not to roll my eyes but I can sense the question he hasn't asked, so I figure if I tell him he'll be done and walk away.

"Do you remember Tyler Harris and Drew Lochmeath?", I turn to him.

"Yeah, I know who they are."

"Well they're getting married! I think it's so adorable", I can't keep the cheer out of my voice.

"It doesn't bother you that they're two guys and that they're...gay?", James draws his eyebrows together.

"No", I scoff. "Why would I have a problem with that?" I sit up quickly, narrowing my eyes at him in return. "You're not a homophobe are you James?"

His mouth drops open. "What? No?! I just...", he rubs at the back of his next before continuing. "Then why don't you like me? I mean why do you hate me so damn much?"

Has he seriously forgotten what he did to me? "Because in sixth grade you started that rumor about me and kinda made my life a living hell for a while. I thought we were friends James, but you proved me wrong."

"What? I never started a rumor ab-"

Eleven years of unrepressed anger bubbles to the surface yet again and I leap off the bed and don't stop until I'm in his face; one hand on my hip, the other jabbing at his hard chest. "Don't act like you don't know James!", I can't keep my voice calm.

"Don't know what? That you hate me because you think I'm gay?" James takes a step closer to me, an angry expression covering his face. "Because I'm not you know! I like girls", the veins are bulging out of his neck.

"Excuse me?", I snap. "Why would I think that you're gay, and even worse why would I not like you if you were? Everybody needs somebody to love, no matter what shape, form, or color they are!" I'm full on yelling now.

James shakes his head and throws his hands out to the sides out of frustration. "Because when I had a crush on you in sixth grade, Becky Hurley told me that you think I'm gay and that you wouldn't date me if I was the last person left on the earth."

"What?! That's not true. I liked you and she was supposed to talk to you for me. She told me that you said you would never date someone as ugly or flat as I am, or was", I look down at my chest and cross my arms. "And then there was that stupid rumor going around that I stuffed my bra. Becky said you started it".

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes, James. I've despised you for eleven years, you hurt my feelings and broke my poor little heart".

"But I never said that crap Becky said I did, I promise. I'm not that kind of person, Esme."

I sit back down on the bed and put my head in my hands. "What a mind fuck", I groan, then sit up straight. "So Becky pitted us against eachother...but why?"

"I think I can answer that actually", James gives his best attempt at a smile. "She wanted me for herself. She asked me out when it all happened, but of course I turned her down."

"Are you for real? That little bitch never told me and she totally screwed up our friendship." It all starts to sink in and my heart feels pretty heavy along with the feeling of guilt seeping into my bones. "Look James, I'm really sorry. Becky said all that stuff and I didn't have any reason not to believe her."

The corners of his lips turn up. "Wow, it's definitely some crazy shit, but I'm not a hater. I'm a lover. It's never too late to make amends."

I can't help the grin that spreads across my face when James winks at me. "Friends again?", I ask meekly as I extend my hand out to Mr. Diamond.

He nods and answers, "Friends again", before taking my hand and giving it a shake.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N FYI, this is not the most eventful chapter, but it's kinda like a rung on a ladder...it gets us a step closer to where we want to be. Having said that, I will try my best to update tomorrow (Sunday), so hang in there! As always, a big THANK YOU to my lovely, wonderful reviewers, I love you! A thanks also, to those silent readers and those following me as an author or any of my stories, without all of you I wouldn't be doing this. And moving on, SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- yuppers, friends again! Girl you ain't playing, I'd slap a bitch, no lie and wow that really stucks that that actually happened to you...people are mean! :) ****KtotheH-**** Well I'm with ya on that, I say they belong together, but will it happen? I'm glad you're enjoying this so much :) ****annabellex2-**** yup they made up hehe...now we'll just have to see what happens next :) ****rwjj28****- ahhh, I totally share your disgust for Becky! But on the flip side, yay for Esme and James being friends again! :) ****heartofgoldd****- hehehe, ummm maybe things won't turn out exactly as you think...lol :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- aha, romance or smut...we'll have to see about that! I mean hey Esme did try to avoid James but it didn't go over very well, I'm glad they're friends again :) ****BigTimeStarKid1-**** I agree, Becky is an awful person! And yes James is just sweet, isn't he? _ OH no about the exams, good luck! Just hmu when you can, like I said before, and I'm glad you liked that A/N, I just had to say it! :) ****paumichyy****- yup, James had a crush on her all those years ago! And yes Becky lying to both of them was wrong! :) ****FangedCutie****- hey girl! I'm glad you're diggin this story, and yes it's great that James isn't an ass huh? :) ****Guest****- I'm with you, friends are awesome! I hope you didn't wait too long for this update! :)**

An awkward silence hangs in the air for a brief moment. "So umm, I have some stuff to go take care of outside", James tells me.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna take a nap", I reply. I need some time to be alone with my thoughts, to sort everything out.

"Alrighty then", he smiles and exits the room, closing the door behind him. I move the newspaper and lay down on my side, letting everything that happened within the past few minutes sink in. I'm too restless to fall asleep though so I get up a while later and open the door to see James shovelling snow, and there's a stack of firewood on the porch. Closing the door against the frigid air and feeling quite bored, I spy the dishwasher in the kitchen and take it upon myself to rinse the breakfast dishes and load the thankfully empty dishwasher. When I'm finished with that I notice it's already after five o'clock in the evening so I rummage through the cupboards, refrigerator, and freezer weighing what food options there are. A second check confirms spaghetti noodles, spaghetti sauce, hamburger, and garlic bread in the freezer: perfect. I may not be able to do much, but I can cook dinner, which is a start of a thank you to James for everything he's done for me; and if my memory serves me correctly, James is a chocoholic and I did just happen to see a box of brownie mix in the cabinet. Now we're talking, the dessert can be a bit of an I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. Honestly I feel like a total ass over everything, especially compared to James. He didn't have any ill feelings or nasty words towards me after the crap Becky told him I supposedly said. Then I acted like a spoiled brat when he did nothing but be nice and try to help me out. I cringe, ashamed of myself and set to work boiling water for the noodles and searching for pans and a few other items.

I glance out the window every few minutes watching my friend, yup that's right, _my friend, _James Diamond outside. Even with a red face the features of his face are perfect. And gosh, does he have to look so hot in a beanie? Don't even get me started on the pair of glasses he's wearing, I never knew he wore glasses but damn if he doesn't have me swooning like a schoolgirl. He's so tall, just a couple inches over six feet I bet, and pretty muscular if the way he's scooping up snow and tossing it to the side as if it were no heavier than a pillow indicates. Maybe getting snowed in with him is a blessing in disguise. I mean, we worked things out and are friends again, maybe that talk just happened to open up a doorway to something else. I for one definitely would not be opposed to getting rid of any restless energy between the sheets with James. Someone did come up with the idea of being friends with benefits, and I just happen to think that person is a genius.

I mix the spaghetti all together and manage to just pull the garlic bread out of the oven when James comes back inside. I shove the cake pan of brownie mix inside and give the spaghetti one last stir as James's voice fills my ears. "Something smells good in here." I grab a knife from the drawer to cut the garlic bread and turn around.

"Hope you don't mind. I found some stuff and cooked dinner."

"Not at all. I can't wait, it's been a while since I've had anything other than microwavable food." He looks down at his hands. "I'm gonna go clean up."

"Okay", I tell him with a bright smile as he walks away and I watch him remove his coat before heading towards the bathroom. Well tonight's your lucky night James Diamond, and if things go right, it'll be my lucky night as well. I look down at the way too big for me clothing that belong to James and shrug it off. I sure don't look sexy in this, but I have great hair. At least that's a bit of a start.

I pull two plates out of a cabinet and fix us each a plate and set it on the table, then take two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and sit down to wait for James to return.

He comes back and there's a surprised expression on his face when he sees the table, but he sits down and promptly takes a bite of the spaghetti. "Mmm, good", his eyes practically roll back in his head as he talks with his mouth full. I know it's not supposed to be adorable but somehow it just is. He chews and swallows then offers an apology. "Sorry", he takes a sip of his water. "It's just really awesome, and I am starving after working outside."

"No worries", I laugh lightly and take a forkful of food myself. We eat quietly for a few minutes, but I decide to try strike up a conversation. "So, you moved away in sixth grade and I never saw you again."

"Yeah, we moved to Harrisburg. Even though it's not that far away, we had to change schools since it was in a different district."

"I see." We fall into an easy conversation, catching up on everything. He told me that his parent's died two years ago in a fire, and that his older sister Jenna had married Carlos Garcia and they live about five minutes away, and have two kids. James explained that he loves being a firefighter because he loves helping people, and even though it can be dangerous and the pay isn't the most fabulous, he wouldn't change it for the world.

I tell James that my brother Erick joined the Army after graduation, and two years later I moved away with Ricky after graduation and that I live in Florida working as an accountant.

Once dinner's finished and the brownies are removed from the oven, I clean up the kitchen then join James in the living room where he's watching t.v.

Of course with Christmas coming up in less than a week, all kinds of Christmas shows/specials/movies are playing on t.v. and this is when I notice that James doesn't have a Christmas tree up, or any decorations; as if it's not even December. I know that just because I tend to go crazy over the holidays doesn't mean that everyone else does, but it just strikes me as a bit odd. "Where's your Christmas tree?", I ask as nonchalantly as possible as we watch _Miracle on 34th Street._ To be honest I'm growing rather bored, I've seen this movie enough to last me a lifetime.

James looks at me sullenly. "This isn't my house. Well it is, but this is my home away from home. I'm on vacation and I took a week off to come out here to hunt. The land is great, fifteen acres full of deer for me to shoot."

I nod my head. "Oh."

"Yeah, but I didn't really put any decorations up at my house, i just don't feel much in the holiday spirit this year", he replies dully. Somehow it seems like the air in the whole room changed.

"Aww, why not?", I question.

Obviously I have overstepped some kind of boundary because James stretches, yawns, and then stands up. "It's been a long day and I'm pretty beat. Gonna take a shower and go to bed."

He's ditching me. "O.K..."

"You can just sleep in my bed again, I'll sleep in the guest room. Goodnight Esme." With that, he walks away and I spend the next hour or so flipping through channels and playing on my phone, at last remembering to call my mom and let her know that I'm alright.

...

It's still snowing the next morning, and I wake up before James. I heat up some leftover spaghetti for breakfast, I don't know why but I've never been the kinda person to really want to eat breakfast foods in the morning. Not long after I'm finished eating, James wakes up, in a better mood than when we parted ways last night.

"Morning", he calls out cheerfully, wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. His hair is a rumpled up, sexy mess.

"Good morning", I respond. I watch as James goes to the living room and peeks out the window.

"And it's still snowing", he remarks.

"I guess it is", I tuck my hair behind my ears. "So what's on the agenda for today?", I ask playfully, knowing damn well our options are limited.

"Hmm", a handsome James taps his chin jokingly. "We can watch t.v., play on the internet, or there's always the PS3."

I take note that he doesn't mention naked wrestling, or anything that insinuates the two of us doing anything that would involve us being in a bed totally devoid of clothes. "Nice. Well", I stand up and put my empty plate and fork in the sink. "If you don't mind I'll wash my clothes, do a bit of vacuuming cause this place could use it, and take a shower."

"Have at it", is James's response.

With his blessing, I walk away scheming of ways to seduce James because if I have to be around this hunk for a whole nother day without any release, I might just burst into flames.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N It's Sunday morning and I'm back with an update, gotta love lazy Sundays! Lol, let me just say that I am having so much fun writing this story. A big thank you to you lovely reviewers, you know how much you mean to me *muah* SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- haha, well I'm glad you're loving it, there is a little bit of an explanation in this chapter :) ****paumichyy****- umm, I'm not quite sure what you were trying to say... :) ****DeniseDEMD****- I want to say that I love your feelings about this story, and thank you so much! I didn't plan this to be a really long story but I am enjoying it very much myself and I will try to prolong it as much as I can, just for you! :) ****annabellex2****- Shew, I can understand her sexual frustration as well, anyone with eyes can! haha Well you'll get an answer to your question here, hope you like it :) ****KtotheH****- I'm on that wagon of wanting to seduce James with you! Hehe, yes he sure is good looking *swoon* :) ****BigTimeStarKid1****- Yes, Esme did change her mind quickly...there will be a bit of an explanation in the beginning, hope it makes sense! Oh gosh yes, James in a beanie and glasses, there is nothing better! Mmmmm! Hehe :) ****FangedCutie****- Hehe I'm glad you thought it was funny. Yeah they should decorate for Christmas, but...yeah just but, Idk what to say there lol..and I'm sure everyone likes where the story is heading ;)**

Being freshly showered with blow-dried hair is a start to a seduction, and being that I don't have much to work with here, at least I'm wearing my own clothes which make me look feminine. I still didn't come up with any ideas of how to get in James pants, well not anything that wouldn't make me too obvious like the usual, 'fall in your lap' or 'hey you look tense, let me give you a massage', but I don't let it hold me back as I put the blow-dryer back in the closet and brush my hair out. It seems as if i'm destined to have James in my life one way or another since I've been back; first as an annoying old-schoolmate, which has now turned into being snowed in with a handsome man and raging hormones. I know, I know, I changed my mind really quick but maybe I'm bipolar, crazy, or just have cabin fever. And I don't want to be too eager to provoke him and have James questioning my sanity while I'm at it, or thinking I'm some kind of whore, because I'm not. I don't even understand me right now, but in my defense, once I removed that invisible shield that kept me from disliking James, I was bombarded with all of these awesome traits he has, that let me add, I am now free to to appreciate.

With that in mind, I pull the hem of my low cut top down just a little to remind James I am all woman now, and pinch my cheeks to add some color. It sucks that I couldn't even get my purse out of the car yesterday, at least I could've had some make-up. Oh well, with any luck I won't need any and a workout in the nude with Mr. Diamond will put lots of color on my face. I square my shoulders and step out of the bathroom still lacking a plan. No matter, I can improvise I'm sure. But all of my efforts of the past two hours go to hell however when I hear James yelling things that would make a sailor blush and what sounds like he may be throwing things around. Concerned, I go in pursuit of my friend. I find him in his office, sitting in front of the computer. "Hey, is everything okay?", I ask.

Apparently James didn't hear me come in because he jumps and clicks the X on the screen, closing out the e-mail he had been reading. I did manage to catch a glimpse of the name Lindsay before it was closed out. James puts his elbows on the computer desk and sets his head in his hands. "I-I'm...fine. I'm fine", his voice is strained and he repeats the words as if he's trying to re-assure himself that he really is.

I can feel the tension and something else emanating from him, and once again feel out of place. But it's not my place to pry, I have learned long ago that people will open up and talk when they're ready to. It's not like we've been best friends and he could easily pour his heart out to me anyway. Instead of telling him to quit lying I simply say, "Okay. I heard some commotion and was a little worried", I force a laugh. "I'm just gonna go...yeah", I say and tip-toe out of there as fast as my little feet can take me.

I make my way back to the bedroom and flop onto my stomach on the mattress. Whoa, I surely wasn't expecting that! Feeling out of sorts, I check my e-mail and twitter on my phone when all of a sudden the lights go out. It's not pitch black but it's awfully dark and I get up and use the light on my phone to find James to let him know when I bump into the solid wall of muscle also know as his chest. "Oops, sorry", I apologize. I'm really not, though. If I had the guts, I would wrap my hands right around is biceps and pretend to get my balance, but my traitorous arms just fall to my sides bonelessly.

"No problem. I was coming to find you because, well, it looks as though the electric is out." James doesn't sound very pleased.

"So I noticed", I try to lighten the mood. The little devil on my shoulder whispers that there's all kinds of things I could do in the dark with James. I roll my eyes at it and just stand there quietly.

"It'll get cold in here quickly but at least I gathered some wood yesterday for a fire just in case. I'll go ahead and get a fire started in the fireplace."

"Okidoki", yeah I'm a dork, so what? "Do you need any help?"

"Umm, yeah. If you could hold the flashlight for me it would be a big help and make my job easier."

"No problem", I say and take said device from his hand and follow him to the door. I shine the light outside the door and watch as James effortlessly lifts a few logs and I lead the way back to the living room, giving him the light to get the fire in motion. Once it's started, it lightly illuminates the living room and I sit down on the couch, pulling my legs underneath of me.

I can tell James is still in his funk but he's being polite and nice to me anyway. "I guess you're my guest and I have to entertain you, huh?" His attempt at humor sucks but I force a giggle anyway. I mean I don't want to be a burden but if his idea of entertainment requires him taking off any of his clothes, I'm totally down. He doesn't give me a chance to answer, which I think he's lucky for because God only knows what might pour out of my mouth at any time. "I have a deck of cards in the kitchen. We can play rummy", he suggests.

"Cool", I agree. I remember playing rummy with Erick when we were growing up, it's one of my favorite card games. We play cards for a while and James remains pretty quiet. I can't shake the feeling that I'm imposing or that I'm unwanted so I feign being tired once the game is over and tell him I'm going to take a nap.

To my surprise I fall asleep for a bit and when I wake up, James is sitting on the couch, a bottle of Jack Daniels and a tumbler is sitting on the coffee table. My first thought is that a drunk man would be easy to seduce, but the look on his face makes my heart sink. I would love to just press my lips to his pouty ones and make him forget all about whatever's bothering him, but even I'm not that heartless. "Hi again", I say lamely as I sit on the recliner.

"Hey", James looks up and I see a ghost of a smile on his face. "Have a drink with me", he offers.

"I don't know, I'm not much of a drinker", I shrug as I eye the bottle of Jack.

"I have a twelve pack of coke in the refrigerator if you need a chaser". I don't know how much he has drunk so far but he's still talking normally. "Oh come on", he coaxes as if he can sense my reluctance. "We don't have much else to do."

"Fine. Just one drink, though", I tell him.

"Atta girl", James gets up and returns a moment later with a glass and a can of coke. I watch as he fills the glass halfway with Jack, then fills the remainder with soda. Oh my gosh, that's way too much, but I don't say anything because I don't want him to think I'm a lightweight. I decide that I'll just sip my drink.

Hours later, a drunk passed out James is snoring away on the couch. Through the course of the evening, I had gotten some insight into Mr. Diamond's life; over two plates of cold spaghetti, many drinks (on his part), a pan of brownies, and a bag of cheese curls. After a few drinks James loosened up and seemed to be enjoying my company as he spilled the beans as to why he's feeling like Scrooge this Christmas. Apparently his fiance, yes I did say fiance, Lindsay left him about two months ago. They were together for three years but she despised living in a small town and had big dreams of living in the city and being rich, and to put it bluntly, James wasn't doing it for her as a firefighter. Lindsay gave him his ring back and moved to California, breaking James's heart in the process. In his own slurred words he told me, "Me going to work everyday and putting my life on the line wasn't good enough for her. I help people and save their lives. But it didn't buy her all the expensive things she wanted and provide the kind of life for her she think she needs. Then again, I guess it's good enough for her this morning. She e-mailed me asking me to send her some money." All this time, I sat there quietly letting James pour his soul out to me. When he mentioned the e-mail, that's when things fell into place. I understood why his mood turned sour so quickly and I felt for him. Over the past two days I have seen that James is a good, genuine, caring, kind person. And for someone to take advantage of him like that and make him feel that low when he's an amazing guy, is just unbelievable.

Like I said, I kept quiet until James asked me about myself, why I'm still single. I told him that I just don't seem to have much luck when it comes to guys, and I went on to tell him about some of the rather horrible dates I've been on. Some things were embarrassing, but just making James laugh, seeing his eyes light up and his smiling face made it all worth it. I just hope he doesn't remember these things in the morning. I seriously thought he might pass out from laughing so hard when I was telling him about my last date. This guy was named Keegan and my friend Sara from work set me up on a blind date with him. I figured what the hell since it had been a while anyway, and met him at the restaurant. I don't feel like going into all the details here but to sum it up, this dude supposedly forgot his wallet, made me pay for the two hundred dollar dinner at the swanky restaurant, got drunk while eating dinner, and I had to drive him home. Between the times I was pulling over on the side of the road to let his sorry, drunk ass throw up, he couldn't seem to keep his paws off of me. Every so often he would make some lewd comment and touch my boobs, I swear I wanted to break every single one of his fingers, one at a time, but I miraculously kept my cool. I even walked him up to his apartment, where the creeper actually grabbed my butt and tried to kiss me, but ended up barfing all over my shoes. After that, I had had it. I kicked my heels off _at_ him, dropped his key next to him, and left his drunk ass laying in the hallway. Since then I'd washed my hands of men and convinced myself I'd be happier being a seventy year old woman living with twenty one cats for companionship. I revelled in James's laughter and kept telling him stories until he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Two chapters in one day again...Woo-Hoo! Hehe sorry if this isn't all it's cracked up to be, I am just super excited and can't seem to stop writing lol.  
And I know that some of you aren't/weren't able to review because of my fast updates, no worries, please don't feel bad. I don't write for reviews, I write because I like to, although I do appreciate reviews. SHOUT OUTS ****BigTimeStarKid1****- yeah, i totally agree with what you say about Lindsay, some girls! *smh* And yes, James does need someone to be there for him. I'm glad you're loving this! :) ****DeniseDEMD-**** glad you liked the previous chapter...as for James's shirt coming off? I think you might find I added a little something in here upon your request :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Yes, poor James! And yeah, the shoes can never be saved, but I tried to make it a crazy date, glad I succeeded lol :) ****paumichyy****- yup, poor James. I know right, this chick is crazy! :) ****Logan'sHoneyPie-**** yup, Esme sure did have a mission! Wow, if I really had a date like that, I would so slap the guy across his face, no lie...that's just ratchet! I am inclined also to believe that James and Esme are good for eachother. :)**

I wake up cocooned in something delicously warm and stretch out. I snuggle back into whatever it is, content to stay here but then _it_ moves, and I realize _it_ is not a thing, but rather a person. I open my eyes and roll over to be greeted by James. Oh wow, this is a surprise. "Mornin' sleepyhead", he says with his raspy voice and as usual, he looks perfect-perfectly sexy that is.

"Uhh, good morning", I utter back and look around. James and I are both laying on the couch. That's right, the electric is out and when I went to bed, I bundled up under the blankets in the bedroom but was still cold so I came back out to the living room where the fire was blazing and laid down on the opposite end of the couch James was laying on, covering us both up with the blanket.

My neck hurts so I turn my head back towards James. I start to argue with myself, whether I should get up or just stay here, but he saves me from myself. "Did you sleep good?" he asks.

"Like a baby", I respond, which is the truth, then sit up to explain why I was sleeping in his arms. "I tried to sleep in the bedroom but it was really cold."

"I can imagine", James states but makes no attempts to move and acts like us being this close together is no big deal. I just lay in place, unsure of what to do. I mean at least my morning breath hasn't scared him off. "I slept pretty good, too", he says with a wink.

Umm is this really happening? Is he insinuating something or just being a goofball? "That's good". Lame, I know but I have nothing else.

I feel the warmth of his hand pushing my no doubtedly looking like a rat's nest wild hair out of my face and his thumb lingers on my cheek. I bravely move my eyes to his hazel ones, and I'll be damned if he isn't studying my face right now. "You know, those guys you told me about last night were stupid." What?! I watch paralyzed as his eyes move from mine to my mouth and it seems as if his face is moving closer to mine. I close my eyes and lick my lips, waiting to see if he's going to kiss me but all I feel is his breath teasing my lips and the shrill, sudden ringing of a phone the next second. Startled, I jump and fall backwards off the couch. I open my eyes and see the look of amusement on James face. "Are you okay?", he asks.

Still in a daze, I nod my head and James runs off to the kitchen to answer the phone. Holy crap was James Diamond really about to kiss me? And what's up with that question he asked? I manage to compose myself and I get up to fold the blanket to occupy some time while James chatters away. "Yeah, I'll be there after I get the driveway cleared out. Okay. See ya soon, sis". He finishes the call and hangs up then proceeds to inform me that it stopped snowing some time last night and that the roads are now open. Apparently the electric has come back on as well, hence the phone working and the lights now illuminating the house. His sister's washing machine just flooded all over the laundry room and Carlos, who is a state police officer, is at work so he needs to go help her. James said while he's at it, he'll drop me off at my parent's when he's finished. I notice he won't look at me and that he seems distant than he was a few minutes ago.

I shake it off as he walks away and I begin to clean up the mess all over the coffee table. Once that's finished, I walk into the bedroom to grab my phone to call my mom, completely oblivious to the fact that James is in there, shirtless. Good God almighty, God IS great! Oh yes, my eyes roam over his upper body leisurely. Is it too late to go back to last night, or even a few minutes ago? Because I would definitely change things up, there would have been a lot more action and less sleeping. But the angel on my shoulder taps me and shakes her head, telling me these thoughts are not a good idea. I turn away, resisting the urge to bow down to him like he's royalty and will myself to take a few steps away. "Sorry, I didn't know you were in here", I say and walk back out.

"You're good", he answers as he breezes past me, leaving a trail of his scent in his wake. And that's all he says as he heads out the front door to shovel the driveway. Okay wow, that was weird. I'm pretty sure he was a millisecond away from kissing me before the phone rang, and now he acts like I barely exist. Maybe he was still half asleep and it's a known fact that all guys wake-up with a hard-on, so maybe he wasn't fully aware of what he was doing and thought he was gonna get some until the phone rang. Or there's always the possibility that James Diamond has fallen madly in love with me over the past two days and he's kinda shy about acting on it. Yeah I don't really believe that either, but whatever. Soon enough I'll be out of here and not have to worry about it.

I brush my teeth and take care of cleaning the kitchen while I wait for James to do what he needs to do, then gather up the few items I have and play on my phone to keep myself occupied until he comes back in. James so thoughtfully was able to retrieve my purse from my car so at least I had that as well, and we spend the next fifteen minutes riding in silence to Jenna's house. For some unknown reason James brings me inside with him, saying that it could be a while. Once we're inside, two kids, a blonde little girl and a dark haired boy run to James and wrap their arms around him, jumping up and down excitedly. It's more than adorable to watch as he lifts them up one at a time and hugs them, before spinning them around, making them shriek and giggle. Both children want to play more but James handles them fabulously, telling them that he has to fix the washer for mommy, but asks them if they'd like to help. Obviously, they do because they run after him eagerly.

Jenna smiles as she watches her brother interact with his niece and nephew, and once they're off to the laundry room, she ushers me to the kitchen, where we sit at a breakfast nook and drink a cup of coffee. She and I talk about this, that, and everything until James comes sprinting back into the room, making rocket noises as he runs in wides circles with a little body on each one of his shoulders. "You'll make a good dad one day bro", Jenna tells him as he bends down to set them back on their little feet.

I see the flash of remorse in his eyes and the way he presses his lips together tightly before he grabs his coat off the hook by the door, completely ignoring his sister's words. "The washer's fixed, but I gotta go. Talk to you later." She looks at me and I shrug, then get up and put my coat back on, thanking her for the coffee and cookies.

The kids take notice of this and come running to give him hugs and kisses. His voice softens, as well as the look in his eyes and he's back to James I've known seventy five percent of the time. "Bye Uncle James, I wove you", the little girl says. The little boy gives him a high five and tells him, "See ya later Uncle James".

"Bye everyone", I call out as I follow him out the door, and ten minutes later James drops me off at my parent's house. Once again, he didn't speak to me except for when I get out. I make sure to thank him for everything and he waves it off as it's no big deal.

"See ya", he yells and backs out of the driveway.

...

Later that night as I lay in bed, I think back to what an unusual two days I just spent with James. We made up and are friends again, and the whole time I was wishing I could be back here...but why do I kinda still wish I was back there in his place? Why does my heart skip a beat and I feel butterflies when I think about him? And why do I keep thinking about how his lips would feel against mine? James Diamond is going to drive me crazy.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm ba-ack! Lol, yeah I just can't seem to get this story outta my head and it's a pretty easy going day so I've plenty of time for writing, hope no one minds ;) Once again, you lovely reviewers make my writing world go round, a big THANKS to you fantabulous people. SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- hehe, I tried to be cute with the kids, I mean you've seen the BTR guys with kids, it's adorable! I totally get what you're saying about her having another accident by his house, but I don't know how to work that out, I will keep it in mind though lol...And I love that you adore this story, thanks so much! :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yes, it's a push/pull confusing type of relationship thing they have going on huh? Lol and I just love your excitement :) ****BigTimeStarKid1****- Haha I know, James or any BTR guy with kids for that matter *dead* Well thanks for saying that this story is amazing, I'm doing my best and compliments always keep me reassured :) ****paumichyy****- I'd have to agree with you that someone is falling for James :) ****FangedCutie****- Hey chica! I'm good, how about you? I'm glad you liked the part with the kids...as for your question, I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! hehe :) ****btrfanfiction1516****- Yay! I'm so glad you love this story, it's my baby and my new fave hehe :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Lol, okay so I have a bit of bad news- I already finished this chapter before checking reviews so James will be wearing a shirt in this chapter, however I will see what I can do for you next chapter :)**

"So what have you been up to the past few days?, Callie asks me as she snags two flutes of champagne from the man walking by with a tray. It's Christmas Eve and we're at Mrs. Lincoln's annual holiday party. Her family is well known around most of the state, and they always have a big shindig.

"Just been doing some last minute shopping", I respond and take a sip of the bubbly liquid. It's really not last minute shopping, it was Christmas shopping period. Between that and actually wrapping the gifts, I've had not a minute to spare within the past two days I've been home.

"Have you heard from James?" Of course I had told her all about my predicament of being stuck at his place and all, and I still blame part of it on her because if I wasn't trying to find my way from her new house in the darkness, it never would have happened.

"Nope. We didn't exchange numbers or anything." I take another drink of my champagne, way bigger so that I nearly empty the glass. It's the truth though, and I said it to my friend as if I don't care, but I do. For some reason, I'm bothered that James just dropped me off on my doorstep and I haven't heard from him since then. But then again, we are basically just acquaintances so I don't know why I have these silly daydreams of him throwing rocks at my window in the middle of the night and whisking me away like Romeo does to Juliet. Maybe this northern air isn't so good for me after all?

"I think you like him", she raises an eyebrow at me.

I think so, too, but I don't want to admit it. "Maybe." But I'll be leaving to go back home to Florida the day after New Year's and maybe a one night stand isn't in the cards. I mean, I can see myself walking around town holding James's hand or going to movies together. Hanging out and dating do not go along with a one night stand. With my way of thinking like this, knowing James Diamond is turning into a dangerous situation.

"It's more than maybe", Callie nudges my side with her elbow and gives me a one-sided smile. This damn girl knows me better than I know myself sometimes.

"Yeah, okay. I like James, but nothing's gonna happen, so let's talk about something else. How's Kendall, and is he here tonight?"

"Something could happen you know, you just have to put yourself out there. Kendall's good, and he's right over there". Callie points over to the next room and as if Kendall knew we were talking about him, he turns around. When his eyes find us, he nods his head and Callie blows him a kiss. I sigh because jeez it's so romantic and cute how they've been together for two years and act like they can't leave eachother alone for five seconds. And then I feel pathetic because I'm twenty two and the longest relationship I've ever had lasted six months. Whatever, I didn't come to the party tonight to dwell on my sucky life

"So I see. How about Leanne and Logan are they here tonight?"

"I think they're supposed to be coming."

"Cool." I scan the room and notice several people I know, and wave at them. When I see Jenna, I decide to go mingle and talk to her for a few minutes.

"Hey", I saunter up to James's sister. "How are you?"

"Oh hi, Esme", she looks surprised. "I'm good, how about yourself? And can I just tell you that you look amazing?"

I blush as I look down at my navy blue dress, it's rather conservative compared to what I'd wear out to a club or something, but this is a rather upscale event so I didn't want to look underdressed. "Umm, thanks", I utter as I run my hand over a wrinkle.

"Enjoy your body while you can girl cause once you have kids, it all goes downhill", she says with a wink.

I can't help but to laugh at her statement and look her over, but I don't see what she's talking about. "Oh stop it, girl, you look gorgeous! No wonder you're popping out babies left and right". Jenna gives a giggle and waves Carlos over. We say hi and chat for a few minutes until a tall handsome blonde asks me to dance.

I accept because I don't want to look like a lame-ass standing around by myself or looking like a wallflower all night. I don't even know why I came tonight, I guess to get out of the house. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents dearly, but they still haven't realized that I'm fully grown up and insist on treating me like I'm thirteen. The blonde takes my hand and leads me to the dancefloor, where he introduces himself as Ian. Like me, he is visiting his family for the holidays but he's from Tennesee. I can vouch for his southern hospitality and him being a true gentleman as we dance, for Ian doesn't make one rude comment or put his hands where they don't belong. I make a note to look for a southern man when I get back to Miami. When the song is finished, he asks me for another dance but I brush him off, saying maybe later, and seek out Callie. I don't want to give the man any false hope, because I'm simply not interested in him, however nice he was.

Upon leaving the dancefloor, I notice a tall figure and instinctively turn my head in that direction, only to confirm that it is in fact James Diamond. Upon further inspection, I note that he's dancing with a blonde girl, who's looking up at him like he hung the moon with a big smille on her face. Yeah I can totally understand what she's feeling because I was in that situation a couple of days ago. If you asked me last week what I thought of James Diamond, I would have had the overwhelming urge to throw up in my mouth. Now if you ask me, I would say that he's charming, funny, caring, honest, and incredibly handsome. There's also the fact that I have no right to feel like someone has shoved a knife into my heart at seeing someone else in his arms, because quite frankly, he and I are not together. But it hurts nonetheless, and I make my way to my former best friend as fast as I can.

"He's here...with another girl", there's no disguising the disgust dripping from my voice as I speak.

Callie's eyes widen and they dart around in pursuit of him. I know the moment she spots James because she gasps. "That sucks", she pats my arm.

"Totally", I agree and reach for the full glass of champagne in her hand.

My friend hands the goods over and makes a suggestion. "'Why don't you ask him to dance or pretend to bump into him?"

I empty the flute in one gulp. "Nah, I'd rather go home and knit scarves with my mom", I answer.

"Seriously?", Callie looks at me as if I've just walked out of a spaceship. I don't even know how to knit but it sounded good to me.

"Yeah", I shrug my arm. "It's just weird. I wouldn't know what to say and I don't know...I'm being a chicken", I admit. I honestly don't think I could handle being rejected, and it's almost like knowing James Diamond is the equivalent to riding an emotional rollercoaster. Life was so much easier when I hated him.

"Well you better figure it out real quick missy cause it looks like the devil's heading this way". I don't miss the smirk on her face before she puts her arm out to stop him. "James, how are you? It's been a while."

"Hi, Callie", he responds and I can just feel his eyes boring into the back of my dress. "Esme?"

I spin on my heel and paste a smile on my face. "Oh hi, James. I didn't know you would be here tonight." I sneak a glance at Callie out of the corner of my eye and she sticks her tongue out. What a bitch!

"Yeah Jenna kinda asked me to come along, she wouldn't take no for an answer. You look nice", his eyes travel from my feet to my head.

"Thanks. You're looking pretty good yourself James." I'm not lying but I have to remind myself to look away after all but salivating over him dressed in a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath. In all honesty, he'd look just as great out of that suit.

James gives a sincere grin. "So how are you?"

"I'm doing alright. You?"

"Could be better, could be worse. You know."

"Yeah", I nod.

"Oh look, Kendall is calling me", Jenna blurts out and starts sashaying away. I know she's not telling the truth but that's okay because I believe in karma.

"So umm, what are you doing?", James questions.

"I was actually getting ready to go home".

"Already? How about a dance with me first?"

Good God, how can I say no? "Sure, why not", I try to sound casual. When James takes my hand I feel a flutter in my tummy and have to remind myself how to walk through the shock. His hand is so warm and big compared to mine, and for some reason I find it a huge turn on.

He leads me to the middle of the floor and puts one hand on my hip, holding the other one in his up and out to the side. I rest my free hand on his shoulder and smile up at him before looking around at the other couples dancing. I let him lead and just close my eyes, enjoying the feel of once again being so close to James. My face is in his chest, so close that I can hear the faint sound of his heart beating. A mixture of his soap and cologne tickles my nose and I take a deep breath, relishing the smell. "So are you all ready for Christmas?", James asks, cutting into my thoughts.

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Mm-hmm", he replies and I feel his head moving closer to mine and hear him inhale. "You smell good", he says, his voice sounds like melted butter and is making my knees weak.

"Thanks", I utter, caught off guard.

"Just telling the truth", he lets go of my hand and pulls me closer with both of his arms, one hand caresses my hip. I adjust my grip, moving my hands to the back of his neck, suddenly feeling shy. I freeze momentarily when his lips brush my temple, then I feel him smile against my hair. Is this his way of telling me he's interested in me? I did have a couple of drinks and unless it was laced with something really strong, I'm nowhere near drunk, or even tipsy. I remain quiet and sway in his arms, trying not to overthink things or jump to conclusions but when he lowers his mouth back to my ear and whispers, "I miss you", shivers run up and down my spine.

I don't know why but this makes me feel nervous and I say the first thing that comes to my mind. "Why?"

James chuckles and I tip my head to look at him. His eyes are dancing with the hint of a sparkle. "Because-", but he's interrupted by a little voice.

"Uncle James, I have to go potty". I spot the little boy who belongs to Jenna.

"Hi Chad", I say and wave down at James's nephew.

"Hi", he waves his chubby little fingers back at me and tugs on James's jacket.

"I have to go really bad and I can't find mommy or daddy", Chad looks up at him with hopeful eyes.

James turns to me with an apologetic smile. "Sorry", he says and stops moving to the rhythm of the music.

"It's fine", I tell him. "Your nephew is more important", I point to the poor child who is now bouncing up and down, doing the pee-pee dance. Chad tucks his hand into James's and I take the opportunity to say my good-bye. "I guess I'll see you around".

"Yeah, umm", James just stands there even though Chad is tugging on him. "I'm having dinner at my sister's tomorrow but do you think I could see you after that? I kinda have something for you."

"Sure", I nod. "You know where to find me".

"Good", James leans over to place a kiss on my forehead, then disappears into a group of people with Chad. I bite my lip to hold back a squeal and skip away.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N And I'm back by popular demand! Hehe not, that was a joke, I know I'm like the biggest nerd ever. But before I give my thanks (THANKS) and get to the shout outs, I just wanted to let all of you reviewers know something. I check my e-mail first thing in the morning, unless I'm writing an A/N and giving shout-outs, and let me just say how wonderful it is to wake up and get all of these fabulous, positive reviews on my stories. It sets me in a good mood obviously, and yeah I just wanted to share that with you guys, I was so in awe this morning when I woke up and checked, yeah I keep saying it but that's only because I mean it, MY REVIEWERS ARE THE BEST! I also do appreciate you silent readers and those of you who put me on alert and all that good stuff, but reviewers just give me so much motivation! A BIG THANK YOU! SHOUT OUTS- ****SuperSillyStories****- You know what, I didn't think about it that way, that Chad cock-blocked James, but I freakin love it, let me just say that! As for the dick in a box, it's not the gift, sorry to ruin the surprise for you, I just couldn't let you stumble upon that in the story and get your heart broken! Lol :) ****rwjj28****- Haha, I will definitely take that suggestion into consideration, but I totally agree! :) ****Logan'sHoneyPie****- *puts hands on hips* Yeah Chad, WHY? Hehe I just loved your review, and umm I hope you didn't wait too long for this :) ****paumichyy****- Hehe yea it was sweet, and I am so glad to hear that you are in love with this, it makes me feel awesome! :) ****KtotheH****- Yeah, he should have gone back to her but he got all weird...men, i'll never understand them! Hehe I'm glad you liked those two chapters and maybe you'll just get your wish this chapter :) ****DeniseDEMD****- haha I loved your review...and I want to let you know that James isn't shirtless in this chapter, but you have my pinkie promise that he will be next chapter! I do like your way of thinking, though! :) ****annabellex2****- XD Mm-hmm, there was some touching! I hope his gift to her exceeds your expectations! :) ****heartofgoldd****- haha i like your review for ch7! Yup, he bought her a Christmas gift, read on to find out what it is! :) ****btrfanfiction1516****- hahaha your reviews crack me up...and I'm so sorry for ruining your expectations of men, just keep your mind open! Lol :) ****BigTimeStarKid1****- Yup James is really sweet, and such a gentleman _ I hope you like this :) P.S. How are you?**

Just like a kid, I wake up early on Christmas morning after a fitful night of sleep, wondering just what it is that James has for me. It's not so much was he has for me, but I've also re-lived dancing with him over and over again in my mind, remembering the feel of his lips on my temple and forehead, and the way it felt to be held by him. I walk around on air all day, like a sixteen year old girl who's in love for the first time. Okay, so maybe I'm not in love with James Diamond, but I'm definitely in lust and perhaps a little more than like because I get all giddy and tingly when I think about him.

I do what I can to keep busy, like helping my mom cook and playing with all my little cousins and stuff, trying to keep my mind off of James. It seems like the hours are crawling by until we finally sit down for dinner, and I can barely sit still, let alone even eat with my anxiety and nervousness. I know the clock is ticking and being that it's six o'clock in the evening, James Diamond could come ringing the doorbell any minute now. After taking a few bites of ham and a roll with butter, I get bored with pushing my food around the plate and excuse myself to go freshen up. I've gotten the occasional odd looks from my mom, but thankfully she's been too busy to ask any questions about my unusual behavior, and my dad doesn't seem to have noticed anything.

I bound up the steps and brush my hair, careful not to pull too much on the curls I made with my big barrel curling iron this morning, spritz on a bit more perfume, and smooth my dress. It's a red babydoll with gold embellishments and short puffy sleeves, pretty cute I must say. I eye the package on the bed that I wrapped for James when I bought it the day he brought me home. It's a bottle of Armani cologne, nothing big, fabulous, or expensive but I couldn't get him out of my mind as I strolled around the mall and I remember seeing a bottle of it in his cabinet so I went ahead and purchased it for him, with the hopes that I would see him again.

My nerves are so worked up, that my heart almost beats right out of my chest when I hear the doorbell ring. I run to my bathroom for one final clothing/make-up/hair inspection when my dad yells up the stairs. "Esme, you have a visitor."

I already know who it is, and it makes my knees a little shaky. I take a deep breath before answering, "I'll be right down daddy." I count to ten to collect myself, then grab the gift for James and head down the stairs, paying careful attention as I go, considering I'm not the most graceful person. I mean I'm pretty sure James has women falling all over him, and I'd be most happy to jump on the band-wagon, but I just don't want to do it all the way down the steps and take the chance of yucky-ing up my face, or in front of my family for that matter. I reach the landing at the bottom of the steps and let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "Hi James", I say as I look him over in his skinny jeans and tight black thermal shirt. I didn't eat much for dinner but my appetite has just come back full force, all of a sudden I'm starving for James. For a touch of his chest that stretches the shirt so tautly, or to feel his hands on me, in his places they haven't been yet.

"Hi Es", James doesn't use my full name but it just might be the cutest thing I've ever heard. I'll let him get away with it though. Hell, I'd let James call me anything he wanted to, but I'd prefer if he called me his. He checks me out and takes a step closer, bending down to kiss my cheek. "Do you have somewhere a little more quieter we could go?", he asks a bit uncomfortably.

I bite down on my lip as I think about it, I don't blame him there must be at least twenty people he doesn't know all clamoring around the dining room and living room. Plus I wouldn't mind some privacy and a few minutes completely alone with James. "We can go up to my old bedroom".

"Okay, well I left your gift out in my truck. Let me just run and get it."

"Or", I put my hand on his arm. "I can just grab my coat and come out there with you", I suggest. He looks at me weird. "It'll only be a couple of minutes right?"

"Yeah".

"Okay, let's go then." I take the initiative and grab my coat from the rack by the door and put it on. "Mom", I yell out with no idea if she can even actually hear me. "I'll be back in in a bit!". James smiles and takes my hand, ushering me outside and he takes me to the passenger seat of his truck and helps me get in. "Thanks", I tell him and wait as he walks around to the other side and gets in. It's kinda dark, but not too much; I must admit all the outside decorative lights make for a nice colorful background.

James fumbles around in the console before pulling out a small box wrapped in red, white, and green striped paper and tied with a white ribbon. He looks nervous as he licks his lips and sets it onto my lap. "Merry Christmas", he utters.

"Merry Christmas", I reply and locate the end of the ribbon, giving it a tug.

"Wait", James's hands cover mine and I look up at him.

"Wh-", I'm in the middle of when his lips come crashing into mine. They're soft and full, and I close my eyes, just breathing him in. His hand slips underneath my hair and holds me in place while he brushes his mouth against mine one way, then the other. I link my hands together behind James's neck and let him kiss me. He sucks and nibbles my bottom lip with his mouth, then presses his lips hard against mine before pulling back. The both of us just look at eachother, the only way I can describe his kiss was breathtaking. I've kissed my fair share of men and had more complex, longer ones than that, but this kiss was different. It was so innocent and heart-felt that I could feel it in my soul.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while now", James whispers after a few seconds.

I feel like my world has been spun off it's axis and my brain is stuck in 'dumb ass mode'. My mouth doesn't seem to be able to form words as I hand him the present I have for him. He looks at me surprised. "You didn't have to get me anything".

At last I've come to my senses and have gained control over myself. "I wanted to get you something", I start babbling. "You saved me and let me stay at your place. It's nothing special, but I wanted to. That's all". I nod my head, encouraging him to open it.

"Well, okay then", he tears the package open and holds up the box with a smile on his face. "More cologne", he says.

This is when I realized what an idiotic gift it was, not even original in any way, and man do I feel stupid. My face gets hot. "Sorry, it's not-"

James pushes a finger to my lips and shakes his head back and forth. "No sorries. You didn't have to, but you did. I appreciate it, and it is my favorite. Now open yours." James motions to the box he gave me that is still sitting in my lap.

I nod and shake my head, trying to get rid of the embarrassment. I remove the bow, neatly unwrap the present, and take the lid off of the black box. Inside is a pair of purple earrings. "They're pretty", I comment.

"It's amethyst, your birthstone. We were eleven and I remember you had just gotten your ears pierced and your birthday was coming up soon. I saved my whole allowance up for a month and bought you those for your birthday. I never got the chance to give them to you because of that whole Becky thing." I move my eyes to see James fidgeting with his fingers in his lap and his head turned to the side, looking out the window. "I've held onto those for eleven years."

I don't say anything, just look at James in awe as unexpected tears well up in my eyes. Oh my gosh he really did like me like he said he did! And how sweet was it that he kept those earrings he bought over ten years ago? I never took James for the sentimental type, but then again I am learning a lot about my childhood friend. Now it's my turn to place my hands over his, making his head turn back towards me. "I love them", I tell him sincerely. Next, I take the gold hoops currently occupying my earlobes out and replace them with the amethyst ones. "How do they look?" I turn my head this way and that, trying to lighten the mood. James has just blown me away and I don't have a clue as to how I should be acting.

His lips turn up at the edges and he pretends to inspect my ears. Next, James takes my chin in his hand and looks directly into my eyes. "They couldn't look more beautiful on anyone else." My heart swells, making my chest feel constricted and once again I'm left speechless. I do what my heart instructs me to, I move James's hand and link my fingers with his and throw myself into him, attacking his lips with mine. This kiss picks up where we left off at, then grows more heated and passionate as our tongues slide into eachother's mouths and explore the unknown territory, until our lungs are depleted of oxygen and we pull away simultaneously, out of breath.

I sit back down where I belong and run a finger over my lips, feeling how swollen they are from kissing James. He watches me with a flicker of amusement in his eyes, then catches me off guard. "What are you doing next Saturday?"

"Next Saturday", I repeat his words and try to think what that is but my thoughts are all scrambled up inside my head.

A very clever James senses my distress and rescues me. "It's New Year's Eve", he says with a chuckle, knowing that he was the one to put me in my current state.

"I didn't really have plans yet, I think". Do I? I honestly can't remember right now. Yeah, his kisses are that intoxicating.

"Why don't you come to Gina Robinson's party with me then?"

"You mean like a date?", I asked shocked.

"Yes, silly. Like a date", he laughs and cups my hand in his cheek and brushes his lips over mine, taking notice that I'm now shivering. It kinda happens when it's only like twenty eight degrees out and there's no heater running. "You're cold. We should get you back inside."

I have a problem with that. It's true that I am cold, but I don't want to go back inside. I want to go somewhere else where James and I can be together alone for the rest of the night. I bite my lip and throw the question out, "Why don't we go back to your place?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I'm sure a few of you have been really anticipating this chapter, hope I don't disappoint! A big THANK YOU to most wonderful, special, bestest reviewers EVER, I love you guys! SHOUT OUTS- ****annabellex2****- Yes, isn't James just so sweet? Yup, they finally kissed... :) ****KtotheH****- Aww your review made me really feel good! If you do find a James like that, please be sure to let me know hehe. And yeah they finally did something lol :) ****paumichyy****- Yup a date! I'm stoked lol :) ****heartofgoldd****- yeah, Esme is going back to FL soon...stay tuned to find out :) ****rwjj28****- Hehe I totally love your review...bangage?! Ha, i adore that! Yeah James is so dreamy right? :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Yay, I'm glad you liked that chapter, I adored it as well, I really enjoy writing that fluffy romantic stuff lol. Haha James feels eh? I've had feels for all the guys, mostly Kendall but gah the James ones have always been super hard for me to get rid of, good luck! :) ****FangedCutie****- Haha sorry I get so excited and type til my heart is content lol. Naughty is right mama! I'm quite fond of the earring part myself, I was like AWWWWW *sniff* when I wrote it lol :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Yes, good thing his shirt was on...your wish is my command, hope you like this ;) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Haha yea the cologne part, I really didn't know what to say there. Yes, the kiss, gosh why do I write stuff like that? And the earrings, yeah, the idea popped in my head and I was like that is perfect! :)**

Really?", James looks at me unsure.

"Yes", I nod and move my hand to squeeze his knee for assurance.

"As you wish". Something changes in his eyes, his irises darken and just that look sets my body on fire. I'm tingling with anticipation when James puts the key in the ignition and the engine roars to life. My thoughts run wild about what's going to happen and I'm surprised that less than five minutes pass before James pulls into a driveway, and parks in the garage connected to a two story house. We're both two consenting adults and I'm sure that we both have the same thing in mind. "My humble abode", he informs me matter of factly and comes around to let me out. James takes my hand and escorts me in. I shed my coat before the door is even closed behind me and Mr. Diamond wastes no time pushing me into the wall, with one hand resting on my hip and the other tips my head to the side, where he kisses the curve of my neck then trails his lips along the line of my jaw.

I moan and my knees weaken, but I keep control of myself, busying myself with unzipping James's coat and pulling it off of his shoulders. I run my hands up his arms and give his scrumptious biceps a squeeze before letting them roam over his shoulders. They're wide and muscled, reminding me how manly he is and a liquid heat starts pooling between my legs. When James's mouth moves down my neck, his very light stubble scratches my skin and I let out a mewl, slipping my hands up the inside of his shirt. While his mouth seduces me, my hands explore him, relishing in the way he feels.

Finally James pulls back and takes his shirt off, leaving me dumbstruck. I mean I did see him unclothed in the calendar at Callie's and then for a few seconds the other day but gosh, that did him absolutely no justice. Seeing him here in the flesh, free for me to touch is almost more than I can take. Thankfully James pulls back, jarring me back to sanity as he positions both of his hands around my waist, and starts walking backwards, taking me with him.

I follow him through the kitchen and then start up the stairs. Even though James is the one walking backwards, my shaky legs fail me and cause us both to tumble. James catches me with both of his arms and somehow flips me over and attaches his lips to mine. The carpeted steps dig into my back but my brain is ignoring the pain, only registering the heat of James's naked torso against the thin fabric of my dress, and the warmth of his hand creeping up the inside of one of my thighs. It's been quite a long time since I've been with someone and a wave of nervousness washes over me. I turn my head, thankful that no lights have been turned on so James can't see my flushed face, and tell him in a voice that I barely recognize as mine. "Be gentle with me James, it's been a while."

He runs the back of his knuckles gently down the side of my face and places a peck on my lips. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you sweetheart. How long has it been?" His voice is soft and smooth as velvet, instantly putting me at ease.

I can feel his eyes on my face and I duck my head into his neck and dart my tongue out to taste him, trying to avoid anymore conversation, I'm humiliated enough. His hand brushes the front of my panties and I gasp. "How long has it been Esme?", he questions.

I can't think straight for the way his finger is tracing patterns over the damp spot of my underwear. "O-over a year", I stutter. I bite my lip and his finger stops. I just can't seem to help myself when I desperately plead with him. "Oh gosh. No, please don't stop."

"Shh darlin', I'm just taking this off." I feel my shoes being removed and the sound of them bumping down the stairs. James traces the seam of my lips with his tongue, then delves inside, tasting of pure passion. His tongue twists with mine and I hold onto his arms when he slowly tugs my panties down my legs. James's hand goes back to where it was, lightly rubbing my clit with his thumb while one of his other fingers circles my entrance. When it slips inside, I close my thighs around his hand, never wanting him to stop. "No honey, don't do that", James coaxes me and nudges my legs apart.

What could me be seconds, minutes, or even hours pass as James works me into a mindless stupor, right there on the damn stairs, building me up until my body tenses and my muscles clench around him. I cry out helplessly, letting the pleasure engulf me.

All too soon I come crashing back to reality, but I don't mind. James managed to scoop me up and place me on his bed, where he's now undressing and I watch him shamelessly curl his fingers around the tight band of his boxer briefs and push them down his legs. His cock springs to life and a new surge of heat rushes through me. I sit up and our eyes lock with eachothers as I lift the hem of my dress up and pull it up my body, dropping it down onto the mattress. My bra follows suit, then James is on me like white on rice. He pushes me back down and covers me with his body, working his mouth over the curve of one breast first, followed by the other. When his teeth close around my nipple, I reach down between our bodies and drag my fingers up and down his cock. It's soft skin over hard muscle, nothing less than impressive and I wrap my hand around it, making James breathe heavier. He falters for a moment, then composes himself, and moving over to the neglected nipple he swirls his tongue around it, then blows his breath over it, causing delicious ripples to run up and down my spine.

After stroking him a few times, my thumb finds the bead of moisture on his head and spreads it around. "Oh fuck, damn Esme", James stops and backs away. "You're gonna make me finish before I can even start."

I giggle and arch an eyebrow up at him growing impatient. "What are you waiting for then?"

This is the only invitation James needs to fetch a condom from the drawer of the nightstand and sheath himself. He settles himself between my legs and leaves feather light kisses on each of my eyelids, then my lips before positioning himself at my entrance. Fueled by desire, I bend my knees and wrap my legs around his hips, gripping onto his shoulders. James pushes himself into me, joining our bodies, making two people one, and this is the point of no return for me; my heart now belongs to James Diamond.

...

"Well I see somebody worked up quite the appetite last night", I hear James say. My eyes find him leaning against the entryway into the kitchen.

I blush lightly, remembering what he's talking about. While we were still on the stairs, he did say he was going to take good care of me, which he did, exceptionally well I might add. But sometime around three o'clock I woke up crushed next to his naked body and the next thing I knew I was overcome with an overwhelming need to have him again, and I did. I'll never forget the look on his face when he opened his eyes to see me on top of him. "Well you sure weren't complaining", I stick my tongue out at him, then turn my attention back to the eggs I'm scrambling. "By the way, I made coffee", I let him know.

"True", James answers and takes a coffee mug from a cupboard. "Smells good, what ya making?"

"Scrambled eggs with lots of cheese, bacon, and toast", I tell him and give the eggs another stir. The bacon which is already finished, is laying on a plate covered with paper towels to soak up the grease.

"Good God woman, where have you been all my life? I am starving". I laugh and add some more shredded cheese on top of the eggs to melt, then turn the burner off.

I put some eggs on the plate and add some bacon and toast, then make my way to the table where James is drinking his coffee. "Hey is that my shirt?" I look down to the button up shirt I swiped from his closet upon waking up.

"Yup, but it looks better on me. You got a problem with that?" I set the plate down and attempt to walk away but James catches me by the tail of the shirt, pulls me back, and turns me around so that I'm facing him, then tugs me down onto his lap.

His hands stroke up and down my thighs. "None whatsoever, and I can't disagree with that. But I was kinda curious as to what you may or may not be wearing underneath of it." His eyes meet mine.

"There's only one way to find out", I smirk at him, loving his playful demeanor.

James's eyes widen when he lifts it up, then cloud over when he realizes that I am in fact wearing nothing underneath of his shirt. I hear something that sounds like a growl rumble from his chest as I hold a forkful of eggs up to his mouth, but he doesn't open. "On second thought, I'm not hungry anymore...for food."

"Nuh-uh. Nope. I cooked you this breakfast and you will eat it. Plus, you're gonna need the protein for all the energy I'm gonna suck out of you today." This is all it takes for Mr. Diamond to open his mouth and take a bite.

Once he chews and swallows, he takes the fork from me and holds a bite up to my mouth. "Well I must insist that you eat as well, Ms. Insatiable. It's only fair that you refuel your body as well." Only around him, though. Seriously I can imagine not leaving his house for a like a week straight. I might not be able to walk for a few days, but that's a risk I'd be willing to take.

We continue feeding eachother and acting like goobers until not a crumb of food is left, then he's chasing me up the hallway, which I do miraculously make it up without any mishaps this time, when the phone rings. James chooses to ignore it and continues until he's hovering over me on the bed, pinning my arms down next to my head. He bends down for a kiss when the stupid phone starts ringing again. Once again he ignores it and the same thing happens, totally ruining the mood and I urge him to answer it. "Could be really important. Or maybe it's just a stalker", I joke.

"I guess you're right", he groans and hops off the bed, snatching the cordless phone off of it's receiver on his nightstand. "Hello?", he answers. There's a couple seconds of silence then James face is totally serious as he speaks again. "Okay I'll be right there", he says and hangs it up.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I'm back! Hehe I took a break yesterday, but here we are with the next chapter. Please enjoy, and a great big THANK YOU to all my lovely reviewers, you are the best! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Aww, your review was awesome, unfortunately I can't provide those answers just yet, next ch I promise! Your James story? Would you be talking about Nerd Squad, because I just wanna tell you that I absolutely adore it! :) ****btrfanfiction1516****- Yes, I'd have to say that would be the ultimate Christmas present from James! haha :) ****paumichyy****- Yay I'm glad you loved it, yup she is in love! Aww honey I wish I could tell you what happened, but that is for next chapter! :) ****KtotheH****- You'll have to wait till next ch to find out what happend, but thanks! :) ****heartofgoldd****- you may possibly be onto something with your guess! :) ****annabellex2****- Haha I just knew you would enjoy the previous chapter ;  
) I can't reveal the answer til next chapter, I will do my best to get it up tomorrow though! :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Ha I'm glad you like James with his shirt off, cuz I know I sure do! Yeah cliffie, sorry, and just be patient, things will come together in the next chapter which I hope to post tomorrow! :) ****Logan'sHoneyPie****- Hehe sowwy you always find something to link my smutty stories to lol. Answers will be revealed next chapter mama, hold tight! :) ****rwjj28****- Haha yeah finally right?! Haha, those are common things I say, what can I say, I'm quite silly! And yes bangage, I totes love it! :) ****FangedCutie****- The anwers will be revealed next chapter mama! How are things with you and your man? Good I hope! Thanks, and you take care as well!**

****If you need something great to read or just want a good laugh, I seriously suggest you check out ****SuperSillyStories**** page, her stories are awesome, and might I suggest her new one Nerd Squad, or Well Wouldn't You Know...they are both super fabulous, and my personal faves!**

It's New Year's Eve and the sun finally goes down, no matter how much I willed and pleaded for it not to; thus making my decision for me. The outside world is now covered in darkness, just like my tattered heart. Four days ago James Diamond dropped me off at my parent's house and I haven't heard from him since. I got his number from my mom and called, leaving several messages, but the phone call was never returned. I thought about it a lot over the past four days and nights, what he might be doing or what might have happened, and I'm still drawing a blank. I remember that morning so clearly as if it just happened minutes ago.

_The day after Christmas, James and I were being silly and were on the bed getting ready to make love again, at least that's what I thought when the phone was ringing and ringing and ringing. I convinced James to answer it and he did_, _then when he hung up, he informed me that there's been an accident and they need extra help, and of course he told them that he would be there. I don't blame him, he's not selfish and loves his job, even on his days off. After we got re-dressed and James quickly, but carefully maneuvered through the light traffic to get me home, I was suggesting that we exchange numbers when his phone started ringing, not giving me the chance to finish. _

_ "What?", he said into the receiver, then descended into a pattern of listening and speaking in turns. "She asked for me?" "Oh my gosh, it must be really bad then." He looked over at me, something darkening his eyes and his body language just shifted, he was suddenly stiff and emotionless. "I'll be there as soon as I can." James hung up the phone and sighed really loud, running a hand through his hair. "I have to go", he said, his voice hard._

_ "O-okay". I don't know why but I tensed up, feeling as if things were changing between us. I began to lean in to kiss him, but thought better of it at the impatient look on his face and with hurt feelings, I stepped out of his truck with a "Bye James."_

_ "Yup", is all he said. No sooner than the door was closed behind me James backed out of the driveway like someone who's ass is on fire. _

_ There was no, "See ya" or "Call you later" or "Fuck off, you suck", and not even a wave, just that big black truck barrelling down the driveway in reverse. _

At first I convinced myself that it was work related, but as the days moved on, so did my way of thinking. I mean, who is _she_ anyway? And why was he so distant? As far as I know I didn't do anything to upset him. Needless to say the days had come and gone, with no sign of James. Yeah, like a stalker I even drove by his house several times, but didn't see any lights on or anything. Maybe James has no intentions in the first place of taking me to the party, he was just being all sweet and gentle-man like to get in my panties. Or possibly in his mind the sex sucked or maybe he figured I'm not his type after all and he ditched me, too afraid to embarrass me. But I honestly don't think that because that was seriously the best sex I've ever had in my entire life, not like I have much to compare it to. Finally I came to the conclusion that _she_ must be Lindsay and something had happened; she wanted to see him, he ran off to her, and the rest is history. I'm just another notch in his bedpost, someone to help him pass the lonely nights with.

It's with that depressing thought I look down to my newly fixed car, just brought back from the shop this morning with perfect timing, then turn to look at my packed suitcases and bags. I told myself that if I didn't hear from him tonight, I'd leave early to go home. I wasn't going to sit and mope around feeling like a total loser knowing that I'd been stood up, and I sure as hell am not going to show up to that party alone.

Half an hour later after feeding my parents the bullshit excuse of "I wanted to leave a bit early in case something happens to the car since it just came back from being fixed", I packed my car and gave my mom and dad hugs and kisses, and shed tears; seventy five percent because I was going to miss my parents, the other twenty five percent of those were James Diamond broke my heart. I start my car and am off with a wave, on my journey back to warm, southern Miami.

Stopping for a snack because my too upset to eat dinner tummy is now growling viciously at me, I emerge from the gas station in just a few short minutes with a bag full of six candy bars, yes I said six, a box of powdered donuts, a big greasy bag of barbeque potato chips, and two cans of Monster energy drink. I didn't even get the no calorie, sugar free version. Hey if I'm gonna ring in the New Year alone, at least I can do it in a sugar coma, crying along pathetically as I listen to old, sappy love songs about a great kind of lasting relationship that I'll never have.

For some reason, love just doesn't like me. I don't know why, I haven't figured it out, but my parents have always a loving marriage, even to this day. It's not that I'm not happy for them, but coming home and overhearing your mom and dad getting it on makes your eardrums cry, gives you a serious urge to pour bleach inside your ears, and makes you cringe everytime you think about it, leaving your stomach threatening to empty it's contents. I'm severely scarred.

Maybe love can be chalked up to luck, like being in the right place at the right time. Or maybe karma even plays a role. I mean I'm certainly not the nicest person in the world. I did leave Keegan out in the hallway of his apartment drunk that night, but hey in my justification, he had a major issue with groping and I was tired of being molested. On the flip side though, I did drive his annoying drunk ass home and take him to his door...that counts for something right? I did tell the new intern at work last month that she needs to bleach her moustache and wax the little stubbly beard she has, because it doesn't give her any feminine allure. By no means was I trying to humiliate her or pick on her, I was giving her honest advice. The smart girl, Alyssa wisely took my suggestion and let me add that it did work; a week later, the window cleaner ended up asking her out. Isn't that considered a good deed? Most of the time I do go out of my way to help others, like holding the door open for mom's struggling while pushing stollers through doors that open manually, or help someone in a handicap scooter to get an item beyond their reach in the grocery store. I always throw my trash in garbage cans and put my shopping carts away in the rack thingies so they don't get strung around the parking lot in a high wind and roll into random cars. I even always make sure to stop by a crosswalk and let people walk by instead of speeding up in a warning like so many rude, impatient people do. So what am I doing so wrong in life that I just seem to be getting kicked around for?

I take the last drink of my first beverage as I pass a WELCOME TO NEW HAMPSHIRE sign and toss the empty can to the passenger floorboard, where it joins in with the heaping pile of candy wrappers and tissues from wiping my tears and runny nose. I realize how pathetic I must be, but as Celine Dion says, 'My heart will go on'. Instead of looking for a southern man like I thought about last week when I return home, I'm going straight to the animal shelter to see if there are kittens or cats who need to be adopted. And I don't care if there are twenty of them, I'll take them all. There's no one for me to impress, so what does it matter if I gain five more pounds and the back of my thighs have cellulite, and I talk to my cats all night for company? At least my new plan doesn't include the risk of getting my heart trampled on again.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I just have to say that this was supposed to be the final chapter, the complete end to my story. I had it planned out from beginning to end before I even started writing, like I do with all of my stories, but just like always, each story is my favorite as I'm writing it. But this one is different, I love love love it, and in no way can I let it end just yet. It has the potential to be so much more and I would like to continue on with it. All I ask is for patience as I try to figure out how to add to it, although I have at least half of the next chapter planned. As always, you guys have been wonderful and a big THANK YOU to those of you kind enough to take a few minutes out of your day to leave me a review, you'll never know how much they mean to me. SHOUT OUTS ****rwjj28****- Ok so I know it was depressing, but I'm curious to know what you were expecting. I do have the tendency to throw curve balls out here and there :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Haha I'm glad you like the way I referenced that thing about parents...ew, yuck, yeah personal experience...excuse while I go thow up hehe! Hey cat ladies are awesome, I have two! lol :) ****paumichyy****- I'm with ya, poor Esme...but maybe it can be turned around? :) ****annabellex2****- hehehe, I liked your review, but maybe things aren't as bad as they seem? :) ****KtotheH****- Yes, I agree there has just got to be a reason why James has gone AWOL...perhaps he has a way to redeem himself :) ****btrfanfiction1516****- Haha your review made me laugh so hard, yes she is filling the void with candy and kittens :) ****FangedCutie****-I'm glad things are good, I will cross my fingers for your James ;) Ha, I'd have to say that as a woman, we have all divulged ourselved sometime or another with chocolate or sweets to fill a void, I'm certainly guilty of that, and yeah Monster is awesome for a long drive, it always makes me all dance-y lol, good time while driving :) ****Logan'sHoneyPie****- Haha wow I'm surprised you're so confused, I guess the story was like a bipolar person, going one from extereme to another within a matter of chapters lol, could just be me though lol...i am curious to hear your theories :) ****BigTimeStarKid1****- yikes, homework and essays are never fun, but they do happen to be way more important than stories or fanfiction, so no worries. Maybe you could just read whenever you need a distraction or something. Hehe everyone's quite curious about his reason, which of course there is a legit one right? Cause the men in my stories are never bad/mean guys...I am doing well as always, thank you for asking. Hope to talk to you soon and good luck with all your school work! :)**

****Another good reading recommendation would be ****btrfanfiction1516**** 's Christmas Kisses, it's only two chapters so far, which look very promising, so check it out! **

After about four hours of driving, I pull my phone from my purse and decide to give my mom a call to let her know I'm doing alright so far. She can tend to be a worry-wart. But when I unlock the screen, there's a missed call from an unknown number along with a message. I tap the number for voicemail and listen to the message. "Hey Esme, it's James." His deep voice gets my heart pumping ferociously in my chest. "Where are you? Umm sorry I was caught up in something for the past few days, which I'll tell you about later." There's two seconds of silence before his voice resumes filling my ears. "Your mom and dad said you left early. I wish you would have waited until after the party tonight. Now I'm stuck without a date and without getting to tell you goodbye." The message ends and darn if his voice didn't sound very disappointed. Holy shit! I tap the screen to return his call, but my phone goes dead.

"Damn it!", I yell over the sound of the radio. I hadn't bothered to charge my phone before leaving and then I put it on silent, so of course I didn't hear when James called. I pull over on the side of the road to find my charger, but after searching through the whole entire car and all of my bags and suitcases twice, it doesn't make an appearance. Apparently I left it behind at my mom's house. Just my luck, too. I sigh in frustration and look at the clock, and doing a quick calculation in my head, I come to the conclusion that there is still enough time for me to make it to Gina's party by midnight. Maybe luck's not on my side, but at least time is!

With just a bit under an hour's drive left to go, I park at Target and go inside to the restroom, clad with my make-up and travel bag in hand, where I do my hair, yup I even brought my curling iron and comb. I do my make-up and get changed into the dress I bought for the party the day after James asked me to go with him, and return to my car for the duration of the ride. I may not be able to call James and let him know I'm coming, but I'll be there...surely everyone likes surprises right?

I change the radio station to something upbeat to keep me cheerful as I drive the rest of the way and I'm on Falcon Drive, two streets away from the party, when my car suddenly stops in the middle of the road. What the hell?! I look around at all the gauges until I see the one lit up that says **LOW FUEL LEVEL**. Fuck! I had been too busy thinking about James to pay attention when the warning sound came on, and thinking it was the O/D light that gets a mind of it's own sometimes, I quickly jabbed the reset button and totally ignored it. Look what good that got me! Another peek at the clock confirms it's 11:55 p.m., and if I high-tail it, I have a chance of making it before midnight.

Kicking my shoes off, I run as fast as my feet can take me, taking short-cuts through people's yards and burst through Gina's door with no notice, as everyone is counting down in unison. "Eight, seven...", the voices drown out as my eyes scan for James. Finally I see him and shove my way past people, using the last of my energy to bring myself to a stop right in front of him handsomely dressed in a black button down top and jeans just as the countdown dwindles to "one".

His eyes widen in recognition when he sees me standing there and he grabs me around my waist, lifting my feet a few inches off the floor. He smashes his lips into mine, but I'm so out of breath that all I can do is pant into his mouth as I fling my arms around his neck. James kisses me and when he's done, he lets me go, and I slide down the front of his body until my bare feet are firmly planted on the floor. "Happy New Year", I smile up at him.

"Happy New Year, Esme", James greets me in return, not letting me go, and still looking taken aback that I'm here. "I thought you were gone."

"I-I w-was, bu-but I came baaackk", I stutter out. My teeth are chattering and I start shivering as the shock wears off and the cold starts to set in.

James looks down at me and notices that I'm only in a short gold dress, no shoes and no coat. My feet feel almost frost-bitten from running through the couple inches of snow on the ground with nothing on them. He quickly takes off his jacket and puts it on me, zipping it up at the front. "Jesus Christ, what the hell? Where are your shoes and coat?", he exclaims. Not giving me a chance to respond, James picks me up and I sink into his body, relishing in his body heat. I don't have a clue as to where he's taking me, nor do I care, because I'm here with James and that's all that matters. The strong man takes me to his truck, and upon getting inside himself, he starts up and turns the heat on full blast, taking my feet in his hands and rubbing them. "Your feet are freezing".

"Yeah, my car ran out of gas and I ran to catch up with you. I wanted to ring in the New Year with you."

He sighs and puts the truck in drive, and once again I don't care where we're going, the heat is heavenly. Mr. Diamond proceeds to drive me to his house where he runs a hot bath and ushers me in, telling me to soak for a bit to warm up, and that he'd like to talk to me when I'm done.

When my body temperature has returned to normal, I'm anxious to see what James has to say. Being that I have no clean clothes to change into, I steal a long one of his button up shirts from his closet and meet him in the living room where he's sitting on the couch. I sit on the opposite end and tuck my legs underneath my body. It's deliciously toasty with a fire going in the fireplace and low music playing in the background. "Better?", James asks and hands me a glass of champagne which I gleefully accept.

"Much." I take a sip of the champagne to wet my parched throat, then raise my eyebrows, not bothering to beat around the bush. "What did you wanna talk about?", I ask.

James pulls my feet out from underneath me and stretches my legs so they're draped over his lap, both of his hands are resting over them. "Why did you leave early?", he questions me.

"I wanted to give myself extra time in case something wasn't fully fixed in my car." Okay, so this isn't exactly a lie, it's just not the whole truth.

James narrows his eyes at me and I feel my cheeks flame, he can see right through me. "Try again, I don't believe that."

I sigh an figure what do I have to lose? "Okay James. I thought you got what you wanted and left. That I was the rebound girl. Or maybe you went running back to Lindsay because you know; that phone call the last time we were together. That was it, and you pretty much were stiff so I didn't know what to think." I move my eyes to James's face so he can see what I'm feeling, I'm laying it all out on the table right now in front of him. "It hurt, and I was really bothered by it."

Something flashes in his eyes and his expression softens. His hands nervously skim over my calves. "Esme, I would never use you like that. And I'm sorry for leaving the way I did, even though I have a perfectly good reason, I should have somehow gotten in touch with you to let you know what was going on."

I nod my head, not one to pry but if he's willing to share information, my ears are open. Although I really would like to know why.

Reading my mind, James continues. "There were some wildfires down in Alabama that had gotten out of control, and the fire chief's wife called one of my co-workers Damon and wanted to send me down there to see what I could do. You know, I'm one of the guys who isn't married with a family, and easily accesible."

My mouth hangs open. "Wow", is what I utter as I let it sink in. How unfortunate, though. It all makes sense now, of course James would go help out in a situation like that, it's his job. "It's okay", I tell him with a smile.

"No it's not. I upset you and I don't like knowing I did that to you".

"It's your job. I totally understand", I try to reassure him.

"I should have told you before I just took off, but it's kinda hard for me to talk about. You know I lost my parents in a fire a little over two years ago. I guess I got stuck in the past, had a flashback". I nod, remembering him briefly mentioning it when I was snowed in here. "It hurts to lose your parents, and that's when I got interested in becoming a firefighter." Pain is evident in his voice, and I take his hands in mine and squeeze them while leaning over to place several pecks along his jaw. "Before that I was working at an electronics store, but I wanted to be someone who helps people, who makes a difference out in the world."

"You do, James", I whisper and lay my head on his chest.

He wraps his arms around my shoulders and holds me to him tightly. "I just want to save anyone from going through what I did. It was tragic, and I don't wish it on anyone."

I run my fingertips in a soothing gesture over his chest. "You did your best. You do what you can do James, don't underestimate yourself."

"But for the first time I didn't want to go. The whole time I was gone, I wanted to be back here with you, Esme."

I freeze and my heart skips a beat. "James I'm not upset any longer", I pull away and sit up. "What you do is important, you help save lives."

"Yeah but you're leaving tomorrow", James murmurs and tucks my hair behind my ears. "I don't know what it is about you Esme Smythe, but you're different. I know that you're cute, funny, smart, caring, and that we have great chemistry, but I want to know you better, until there isn't anything that I don't know about you."

I shrug. "I know. We could exchange numbers, get to really know eachother. Not just eachother's bodies", I add jokingly.

James gives a short chuckle. "But that's not enough for me. I want to take you out on dates, sit on the couch after work in the evenings and cuddle with you. I want to walk through the streets holding your hand, and when you're sick I want to bring you chicken soup and read you your favorite books."

As I listen to James go on, my heart starts to expand, so big that I think it's going to explode and tears spring to my eyes. What he's saying is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. "James", my voice is shaky.

He cups my face and kisses my lips. His words are so intense, it's like he's speaking directly to my soul. "You and me, whatever is going on between us...I like it and I need more. I don't want it to end just yet."

I want everything that he wants, he makes it sound so wonderful and charming, and fairytale-esque, but what if it's just a lust thing or it just doesn't work out? I can't just drop my life back in Florida and stay here. I've made my life there, and I have a good job. "I feel the same way, James, but I can't just forget everything in Miami." I feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I know", he says and I can see the understanding shimmering in his hazel orbs. We're not shiny-eyed teenagers with pipe dreams, we are grown adults. "How about this; we exchange numbers and text and talk when we can, and see what happens from there?", he suggests.

It only takes a second for me to think it over. "I like that."

"Good", he captures my lips once again with his. "But can I have you tonight?"

Is he kidding? Does he even have to ask me that? "Of course you can."

James smiles big. "I just want to have you near. I want you in my bed, next to me. We don't have to do anything, just sleep, but I need you with me for a while before I let you go tomorrow."

And to think, six hours ago I was running away from this man. What was I thinking?


	13. Epilogue

**A/N Okay, so I know it's been a while, and I originally wanted to do a sequel, but I've made the decision to forego that for now and just write an epilogue. I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed but I got this idea and I so need to do it, so yeah. Thank you to all of you who read, reviewed, favorited my story, and added me as your favorite author. I do take note of all this, just so you know, and you guys are the absolute best! Oh and Happy Holidays to all you, I hope you have a safe, healthy, happy, fun whatever holiday you celebrate, and Merry Christmas!**

**December 24, the following year**

"Baby", I whisper as I look at my boyfriend sleeping soundly in our bed. He doesn't twitch or move a muscle, so I try a different tactic. "James", I say loudly and shake his arm.

"Mmmph", he grumbles as he rolls over onto his back.

"James, I think I'm in labor", I tell him. Those hazel eyes that I've grown so fond of fly open and he looks around to catch his bearings before sitting up and looking at my large belly.

To sum it up, James and I would fly to see eachother once a month and all of that pent up sexual tension between us got me knocked up. I don't say that in a bad way, it wasn't planned, but we welcomed the idea anyway. As soon as I told James, he pretty much ordered that I move back to Maine and we should be together. I agreed, wanting him to be just as much as our baby's life as myself, and it wasn't easy at first getting adjusted to living with him, but we make it work. Compromises go a long way, and it has worked out rather well for us, I must confess.

"Did your water break?", he asks.

"No", I shake my head and clamp down onto my lower lip when I'm hit with yet another one of those horrible pains in my back and abdomen as well. "But I think I'm having contractions and it's really painful."

An alert expression crosses his face and he flings the blankets back and stands up. "Are you okay?", he takes my hand.

I nod my head. To be honest I'm not fabulous but I'm sure I will be giving birth sometime soon, but it's not like my water has broken and the baby's head is popping out within the next two seconds. "Yeah, but I think maybe we should call the doctor." I've never been in labor before but the signs are all pointing that way, and all I can do is call and see what Dr. Byrnes advises.

"What do you want me to tell her?", James searches through the drawer of the nightstand to find her number, then pulls out the piece of paper he was seeking.

"Well it all started a couple hours ago, I couldn't get comfortable in bed so I got up to get a drink and watch t.v. downstairs. I noticed my lower back was kinda crampy, and it extends to my stomach. It's not crippling pain but it was enough that I couldn't sit down and relax, so I've been walking up and down the stairs and through the house for the past couple of hours."

"Esme!", he reprimands. "Why didn't you get me up?"

"I don't know", I pull a shoulder up to my chin. "I didn't know if it was something serious and I didn't want to wake you up for nothing. But it's only getting worse and now I'm scared."

"Shhh", James pulls me to him and kisses the top of my head. "Maybe it is just labor, but you're going to be just fine babe, okay?"

I nod as I'm hit with another pain and grip onto James's arms. Realizing what's happening without me having to tell him, he moves his hands to my protruding belly and rests them there for a few seconds. "I'm not a doctor, but baby you are having contractions. When your stomach tightens up and gets hard, that's what it is."

"O-kay", I utter. I don't know why I feel like I'm in a daze, but I do. I mean I have had nine months to think about it and come to terms with the fact that I'm going to be a mom, but I've never given birth before and I'm terrified! James's arms come around me and he rubs my back like he was taught to do in Lamaze class. It doesn't do much to ease my discomfort so I push him away gently. "Let's call the OB/BYN now", I suggest.

"Yeah", James looks at me concerned and moves me to place me on the bed. I sit there and watch as he dials the number and talks to the doctor, answering several questions, until finally he hangs up. "She says come into the hospital and get checked out."

Instantly I just burst into tears and James looks at me sympathetically before taking my face between his hands. "Babe, women give birth everyday. It's natural and once it's all over you'll be holding our baby in your arms."

This is true but I still can't help feeling overwhelmed, I have no clue what to expect.

**December 25th (the next day)**

A beeping noise and something squeezes my arm wakes me up from a deep slumber and I shake my head to gather my whereabouts before I remember I'm in the hospital. "Good morning, mommy", I hear from the corner of the room and turn my head to see James cradling a swaddled figure with a pink hat on.

My heart swells when I remember that our daughter was born merely a few hours ago. Let me tell you, giving birth is the most painful experience, it is complete agony, well the labor part is, and it went quicker than some first times my doctor said. But eight hours of contractions got me dilated to eight inches and my doctor allowed me to have the epidural. My initial birthplan was to do it all natural, but that flew out the window when I was in a fit of tears and felt like I was dying. I threatened to pull each and every single hair out of James's head one by one until he finally called the nurse to have the anesthioligist come. I had heard horror stories that some people get paralyzed if they insert needle improperly into the spine or if the woman moves while it's being administered, but James stood directly in front of me and held me still. A few minutes after that, it was nothing clear skies ahead. I was able to relax and let my body do it's job, meaning that it was easier for me to dilate and the baby to move further down, and voila! James held my hand and encouraged me while the doctor counted to ten three times, and with that, our little babe was born.

I got to hold her for a little while until they took her away to clean her up and everything, and apparently I was exhausted and had crashed sometime after that. My body protests as I try to sit, and I wince. It's not nearly as bad as the contractions, but let's just say that I'm extremely sore in places I've never been sore before.

"Good morning", I greet James back and smile at the tender sight in front of me; a father holding his newborn baby while she sleeps as if she doesn't have a care in the world.

"Bring her here?", I ask him and sit up to best of my ability, with the help of the electronic bed. James gets up and very carefully and walks slowly over to me, setting our baby in my arms. I look down at her face and she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, I can't believe that James and I really created her. Sure, it's not the first time I've seen her but it's just an indescribable feeling.

"How long did I sleep for?", I question him.

"About four hours", James shrugs.

"Four hours?!", I exclaim as quietly as I can not to disturb the slumbering cherub in my arms.

"It's okay", James sits down on the edge of the bed beside me. "You were tired, your body did some hard work, and you went through a lot. Hey guess what. I've already changed her diaper once", he says, looking proud at himself.

"Really?", I know I should be happy but I feel kinda left out like I missed something.

Reading my thoughts James leans over to peck my lips. "Don't worry, you'll have plenty of chances to change diapers."

It takes all of one second for me to come to the conclusion that he is correct, and then my eyes widen in surprise when I remember what day today is. "Merry Christmas", I tell him with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, baby. I have the most wonderful gift ever", he replies and crooks his head down to look at our daughter.

"I definitely have to agree with that", I nod and admire the wonderful creature who's eyes are fluttering wrapped up inside the white hospital blanket.

"What are we gonna name her?"

"Well, we got together around Christmas, and she was born on Christmas, so how about Holly?"

"Holly Noel?", James raises his eyebrows.

"Holly Noel Smythe it is", I reply.

The look on James's face is obvious that he doesn't like what I just said, but before I can ask him about it, he goes on. "Why can't she be Holly Noel Diamond?"

"We are not married, James", I tell him matter of factly as I pick up the little pink beanie that has fallen from her dark locks of hair. "When, and if, we ever get married, we can change her last name." I try to put it back on with one hand, to no avail. "Ugh, James can you", I turn to look at him but he's not standing there. Instead I'm greeted with the sight of him down on one knee, a gorgeous diamond ring nestled between two of his fingers. "Oh my gosh", I gasp when I realize his intentions.

"Esme, we haven't always had the best history, but we've moved on past that. In the past year I have grown to love you, and have had the best time of my life. I feel like I'm actually living for the first time now that I'm with you. We've lived together for months now, and I can't imagine one night without you sleeping in my bed. We..." James stops and takes a breath, I notice that there are tears in his eyes. "Look what we made together", I follow his gaze to see him caressing Holly's cheek tenderly with his finger. "We are a family now." Those hazel orbs move back up to mine. "And even without her, I'd still want you and I'd still love you, Esme. Will you marry me?"

Not able to control my emotions, I bust out into a fit of tears and nod my head wildly. James slides the ring onto my finger and wipes the tears from his own cheeks, then cups my face and presses his lips against mine. "I love you", he whispers.


End file.
